Reemplazo Maternal
by 0o-Kinara-o0
Summary: Un jutsu que consiste en pasar al embrion de un vientre a otro sera realizado por Sakura, para poder asi salvar al hijo de Sasuke. Ya que la supuesta madre de nombre Surue desea abortar, acto que el pelinegro niega profundamente. SasuSaku!. OOC.
1. Gracias Nuevamente Sakura

Resumen: Sasuke deja embarazada a una joven de nombre Surue, en una noche cualquiera. Esta mujer quiere abortar, mientras el pelinegro no. Un jutsu es capas de resolver el problema, y la que se ofrece para esto es una hermosa pelirosa.

El jutsu consiste en pasar al embrión de un vientre a otro, pero esto tiene sus riesgos…

SasuSaku!

Advertencia: OOC, intentare en lo posible que no lo haya, pero habrán situaciones en la historia en donde serán necesarias. Lamento si les incomoda.

**Reemplazo Maternal**

Capitulo 1: Gracias Nuevamente Sakura

La noche fría daba paso a una joven de aproximadamente 18 años, cabello rosa, largo y sedoso hasta la cintura, sus ojos jade denotaban tristeza pero decisión, estaba vestida con su típica ropa ninja.

Paro frente a una mansión, dentro del territorio más famoso de Konoha, el Uchiha…

Toco la puerta con duda, mientras en su cabeza millones de preguntas se hacían presentes, ¿estaba bien lo que estaba por hacer?, ¿no era una locura?, aunque a decir verdad, su amor por Sasuke Uchiha era una locura.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven de 19 años, alto, de cabello azabache desordenado, buen físico y ojos oscuros como la noche…

- Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto la kunoichi

El chico asintió, serio; la dejo pasar, al entrar la pelirosa observo el living comedor con asombro.

Un ordenado hogar se apreciaba en cada rincón de la casa, el Uchiha le hizo una seña para que pasase al living y se sentara en el sillón negro. Una vez sentados se miraron a los ojos…

- Me entere del embarazo de Surue – hablo Sakura – felicitaciones!

- Ella no lo quiere – dijo Sasuke fríamente

- Si, también me entere de eso… - dijo la pelirosa

- ¿Naruto? – pregunto alzando una ceja el Uchiha

- Si… - respondió la chica – el me lo dijo

- Cuando lo agarre… - murmuro el pelinegro - ¿a que viniste?

- Ella quiere abortar… ¿cierto? – cuestiono su duda

- Si – dijo en tono seco el moreno

- Hay una forma de que tengas al bebe sin que ella tenga que cuidarlo – comento Sakura

- Lo se, esperare a que nazca y luego lo cuidare solo, aunque me hubiera gustado que tenga una madre – dijo molesto Sasuke

- No me refiero a eso – dijo la joven – hay otra manera…, un Shutsu, en el que puedes pasar al embrión de un vientre a otro, si encuentras una persona que quiera… - interrumpida

- Es lo mismo. No amo a nadie y soy un traidor, ¿lo recuerdas?, nadie quiere estar conmigo y menos criar a un hijo que no es suyo – explico el chico – las mujeres solo están conmigo por ser un Uchiha, y tu eso lo sabes muy bien

- Pero yo…, si lo haría – dijo la pelirosa sonriendo dulcemente

Un silencio invadió el ambiente, dejando escuchar las llamas de la chimenea; el reflejo rojizo de estas iluminaba los rostros de los presentes, provocando un aire de suspenso…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédulo Sasuke

- Si quieres y si me dejas, me gustaría ser la madre de tu hijo o por lo menor cuidarlo – hablo Sakura – ya que nunca seré su madre realmente

- ¿Ese jutsu trae complicaciones? – volvió a cuestionar

- No tantas, pero te aseguro que al bebe no le pasara nada, yo me encargare de protegerlo con chakra. Sasuke no podemos permitir que por un capricho de Surue una vida inocente muera – dijo llorando la ojijade – y menos si es un hijo tuyo, no soportaría verte mal nuevamente por perder a otro familiar. Y esto es algo en lo que puedo ayudarte y dejar de ser por una vez en tu vida, una molestia…para ti

Otro silencio perduro entre ellos, mientras los suaves sollozos de Sakura se escuchaban. El Uchiha meditaba las palabras dichas por la kunoichi, sorprendido y entendiendo de alguna manera su tristeza. Pero sobre todo confundido e impresionado por el profundo amor que ella seguía profesándole, a pesar de todos sus insultos y desprecios que él le había dicho…

Tal vez era verdad lo que la pelirosa le había dicho una vez: "_**Sasuke-kun yo te amo por quien eres como persona, no por tu linaje"**_, _**"mi amor por ti no es tan superficial como tu crees, sino jamás te hubiera esperado 4 años a que regresaras…".**_

Realmente ella tenía razón, y ahora estaba volviendo a demostrárselo…

- ¿Por qué lo haces Sakura? – pregunto, intentando deducir algún motivo o chantaje de su parte

- Una vez te lo dije Sasuke-kun, que te amaba – hablo ella – es por la misma razón, te siga amando, y siempre lo haré…, aunque tu no me ames

El Uchiha se levanto del sillón y camino hasta la chimenea en silencio, observando las brazas extinguirse, Sakura esperaba su respuesta expectante. De repente Sasuke desapareció de la chimenea para aparecer sentado detrás de la kunoichi, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro…

- Supongo…, que gracias nuevamente Sakura… - dijo el moreno

La kunoichi se dejo llevar por el calor emanado del moreno, dejando que algunas lágrimas salgan de sus verdes ojos y cubrieran sus sonrojadas mejillas…

- ¿Eso es un si? – pregunto sonriendo y al mismo tiempo sollozando

- Hmp – asintió Sasuke

- Gracias por darme una oportunidad Sasuke-kun – hablo la joven, levantando su mano y acariciando suavemente los oscuros cabellos del joven – gracias…

Continuara…


	2. Decisión Asegurada

Advertencia: OOC, por las mismas razones que comente anteriormente, es posible que este en todos los capítulos; igualmente, les iré avisando.

Aquí se integrara un personaje creado por mi llamado **Surue**, a los que no les agrade mi _personaje original_, les ruego que comprendan que era necesario para la trama del fic. Ya que me daba pena elegir a alguno de los personajes para ese papel. Además estaba cansada de que la zorra siempre fuese Karin.

---------------

Capitulo 2: Decisión Asegurada

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana se encontraba un shinobi y una kunoichi en la torre Hokage esperando junto a Tsunade a una joven embarazada de apenas unas semanas…

- ¿Estas segura de esto Sakura? – pregunto preocupada Tsunade

- Si, Tsunade-sama – respondió sonriendo

- Sasuke, ¿te estas dando cuenta de los riesgos que corre Sakura? – volvió a preguntar

- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto disimuladamente preocupado

- ¿No se lo dijiste? – hablo la rubia

- Lo siento – se disculpo la pelirosa

- Bien, te explicare, al transferir tu hijo a su vientre corremos el riesgo de que su útero no lo reconozca al no ser suyo, ya que tu hijo tiene genes tuyos y de Surue – hizo una pausa – por lo tanto, el niño crecerá bien y sobre todo sano, pero Sakura sufrirá los efectos de ese posible rechazo que su cuerpo tendrá

- ¿Qué clase de efectos? – pregunto el Uchiha, con el seño levemente fruncido

- Asma, problemas cardiacos, jaquecas, neumonía, anemia, hemofilia entre otros, ah! hasta puede pasar que nunca mas quede embarazada – volvió a explicar Tsunade

Sasuke se quedo callado, pensando como una persona ajena a él arriesgaba su vida por su felicidad y la de un bebe que ni siquiera era suyo, y todo por el amor que le tenia, algo que el nunca valoro…

- No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo aprendí como proteger al niño de cualquier enfermedad que me afecte, y se logra utilizando chakra, y eso por suerte es algo que manejo bien! – tranquilizo la pelirosa

Dispuesto a responder abrió la comisura de los labios, pero tres sonoros golpes lo interrumpieron. De la puerta del despacho entro una mujer de pelo negro, pollera azul muy corta con un top negro que no dejaba a la imaginación, su cuerpo se veía a leguas que era exagerado. La chica se coloco frente a la Hokage…

- ¿Me llamo Tsunade-Sama? – pregunto mirando de reojo al Uchiha

- Así es Surue, debemos ir al hospital – informo la rubia

- ¿Al final te decidiste Sasukito?, ¿abortaremos? – pregunto insinuante mientras se le colgaba del cuello al azabache

- No – corto Sasuke secamente, mientras la empujaba con brusquedad

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto confundida Surue

- El bebe que tienes en tu vientre será pasado al vientre de Sakura – explico cansada la Hokage

La mujer pelinegra miro fijo a la pelirosa, quien la miraba con tristeza al igual que su sonrisa la cual también denotaba tristeza…

- ¿Y por que ella? – pregunto indignada

- No voy a aceptarte el aborto – hablo el Uchiha

- Pero… - intento quejarse la mujer

- Basta!, es una orden – informo fríamente Tsunade – vamos Sakura, debo prepararte para el shutsu

- Si – respondió esta, para seguir a la Hokage

Una vez que ambas mujeres se fueron, Sasuke se acerco a Surue, con el sharingan activado y el seño fuertemente fruncido…

- Escúchame bien Surue, te desligare de la tarea de ser madre como tu quieres, pero nunca mas te quiero cerca mío o de Sakura y menos de mi hijo – ordeno Sasuke – te aviso, no podrás reclamarlo después, de ahora en adelante su madre será Sakura, ¿quedo claro?

- Si, pero no creo que ella sea como yo en la cama Sasukito – hablo fríamente la joven

- Das asco Surue, eres una ramera entregada – dijo el moreno

- Ya lo veremos amor, cuando vengas rogándome por una noche de sexo – dijo astuta

- Sasuke Uchiha no ruega – aclaro demandante – y no me llames así, eres repugnante. Ahora vamonos!

Ambos se dirigieron al hospital, mientras tanto en una habitación, estaba una pelirosa con una bata de hospital sentada en la camilla del consultorio esperando a Tsunade y Surue.

La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver al menor de los Uchihas…

- Hola Sasuke-kun – Hablo Sakura

- Sakura… - pronuncio sin ocultar su preocupación

- Parece que a Surue no le gusto la idea – opino

- No me interesa su opinión – dijo molesto – pero, ¿tu estas segura de querer hacerlo?

- Por supuesto, y agradecida contigo por confiarme algo tan importante como tu hijo – hablo sonriendo sinceramente la joven - ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sasuke asintió…

- ¿Me dejaras ser la madre y criarlo o me lo quitaras cuando nazca? – cuestiono curiosa y preocupada

- Sakura todo esta listo! – entro de repente Tsunade – Surue esta en la otra habitación anestesiada

- Ya voy – dicho esto la siguió

- Tú Uchiha esperaras en la sala de espera, te avisare en cuanto termine – Tsunade

- Hmp – Sasuke

La pelirosa fue llevada junto a Surue a la sala de cirugía, donde comenzaron Tsunade y Shizune el complicado shutsu.

Luego de tres horas de espera, Shizune salio de la sala y fue a buscar a Sasuke, encontrándolo parado apoyado en la pared mirando a la nada…

- Sasuke-sama – llamo la pelinegra, él se acerco a ella impaciente – ambos están bien, por el momento el cuerpo de Sakura no parece tener dificultades y el embrión esta en perfectas condiciones. Respecto a Surue… - no pudo continuara ya que el Uchiha la corto

- Ella no me interesa – hablo cortante - ¿puedo pasar a verla?

- ¿A Sakura-san? – el chico asintió – claro, aunque ella aun esta dormida, es la habitación 102

Sin esperar ni un minuto mas se dirigió allí, encontrándola acostada en la camilla, desprendiendo una paz absoluta además de que la habitación olía a cerezos. Se quedo observándola un rato, pensando en su vida junto a ella de ahora en adelante…

- La trataras bien ¿cierto? – pregunto preocupada una voz a su espalda

- Lo intentare – respondió despreocupado

- Su embarazo no será diferente, tendrá antojos, mal humor y esas cosas – hablo Tsunade – si puedes, no la hagas llorar

Sasuke la miro esperando que continuara hablando, Tsunade quien hasta ahora lo miraba dirigió su vista a su alumna…

- Cuando se entero que Surue estaba embarazada de ti se puso muy mal, por un lado estaba feliz ya que tu segundo objetivo se cumpliría, pero de alguna manera le dolía no ser ella la madre de tu hijo – comento la rubia – además ella fue a hablar con Surue apenas se entero de que quería abortar, diciéndole que era una locura y que no podía hacerte algo así, y según Naruto hasta discutieron fuertemente

- No lo sabia – dijo arrepentido

- Lo supuse – volvió a hablar la mujer – cuando me escucho hablar sobre ese jutsu me pidió que le explicara todo sobre él, y hasta se llevo libros de la biblioteca para estudiar una manera de proteger al bebe en caso de que tu la dejaras ser la madre. Odio que te ame Sasuke y te juro que si la haces sufrir, yo misma te matare

Continuara…


	3. Abriendo El Corazón

**Advertencia:** OOC, en este capi bastante. Verán en un momento determinado que Sasuke, "llora", algunos lo encontraran extraño y es posible que no lo acepten, ya que Uchiha Sasuke suele ser Frío. Pero quiero comentarles que yo creo que todos necesitamos desahogarnos alguna vez, y me pareció una situación adecuada para ello. Espero lo entiendan.

También verán a Sakura muy "Dulce", a mi a decir verdad me cansaba bastante la personalidad de la joven en el anime, por lo que decidí hacerla mas a mi gusto, suponiendo obviamente que con el tiempo maduro lo suficiente. Por lo tanto es posible que encuentren mucho OOC en este capitulo por parte de los dos personajes.

Igualmente, lo mas seguro, es que Sakura siga todo el fic con esa Dulzura, por decisión mia, claro esta.

Capitulo 3: Abriendo El Corazón

Al rato de la operación, Sakura despertó, se sentó en la camilla y vio a Sasuke sentado a su lado en una silla con los ojos cerrados. Llevo sus manos a su vientre y cerro los ojos, dejando que una sonrisa y unas lágrimas escaparan de su rostro, sintiendo el pequeño puntito de chakra…

- Tu hijo Sasuke-kun – pronuncio en voz baja la pelirosa

- Nuestro – hablo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano sobre la de Sakura acariciando el vientre

- Pero… - protesto la joven

- Es nuestro – volvió a decir – lo que estas haciendo por mi y sobre todo por él, es algo que jamás podré devolverte, ni agradecerte lo suficiente

- Gracias – dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Y con respecto a la pregunta anterior, no te lo quitare, lo cuidaremos juntos – dijo el moreno – Sakura desde hoy vivirás conmigo

- Te quiero Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura dejando al Uchiha atónito

- Despertaste!! – hablo Tsunade entrando de repente – que bueno, dime ¿te sientes bien?

- Si, aunque un poco rara – respondió la pelirosa

- Es normal, igual ante cualquier reacción, ven a verme. Tu embarazo será normal así que por síntomas comunes no te alteres mucho – explico sonriendo la rubia – bien, entonces puedes irte

- Gracias por todo Tsunade-sama – agradeció la mujer

Luego de estas palabras la pelirosa se cambio de ropa, mientras el pelinegro la esperaba fuera de la habitación. Una vez cambiada ambos se dirigieron a la que ahora seria la nueva casa de la muchacha…

- ¿Quieres ir con tus padres para avisarles? – pregunto sorprendiendo a la kunoichi

- Si, le avisare a mi padre – respondió ella dulcemente – además tengo que recoger mis cosas

- Te acompaño – dijo de repente el azabache – te esperare afuera

Ambos jóvenes fueron hacia la residencia Haruno, en donde Sakura entro a buscar sus pertenencias y donde le explico brevemente al padre el porque de su ida. El hombre de avanzada edad, padre de Sakura, tomo la noticia algo indiferente.

Luego de veinte minutos la joven embarazada salio con 2 valijas, las cuales fueron tomadas por Sasuke…

- ¿Ya le dijiste? – pregunto el pelinegro

- Eh??, si – respondió

- ¿Todo? – Volvió a cuestionar al ver la duda de la pelirosa – no quiero problemas después

- No te preocupes – tranquilizo Sakura – a mi padre no le intereso mucho, según él tengo la culpa de su sufrimiento

El Uchiha se quedo callado, la curiosidad por saber a que se refería la pelirosa lo estaba matando, pero no iba a pisotear su orgullo para poder saberlo…

- Sasuke-kun, ¿podemos ir a un lugar? – pregunto con miedo a que el no quiera

- Hmp, ¿A dónde? – pregunto siguiendo a la pelirosa

- Al cementerio – respondió yendo al lugar

Como Sakura había pedido se dirigieron hacia dicho lugar, al llegar la pelirosa compro tres ramos de flores, rojas, blancas y rosas.

Se dirigieron a una lapida en la cual la joven madre se arrodillo y comenzó a colocar las flores rosas, prender sahumerios y acariciar con el dorso de su mano el nombre grabado en piedra; el cual Sasuke pudo observar que decía _**"Mikoto Haruno"**_…

- Mi madre murió una semana después de que te fuiste – explico Sakura al ver la sorpresa en el joven – Orochimaru ataco la aldea y ella me protegió con su vida, por eso mi padre me culpa por su muerte

- Lo lamento – dijo en tono frío pero calmado – su nombre es igual al de… - interrumpido

- Al de tu madre, lo se – siguió ella – cuando yo era pequeña, estaba mucho con tu madre

- No lo sabia… - opino Sasuke

- Siempre entrenabas y como a veces la veía sola mi madre y yo íbamos a visitarla – explico – Mikoto Uchiha, era una mujer maravillosa, debes estar muy orgulloso de ella Sasuke-kun

- Lo estoy, fue la única mujer que ame hasta ahora – dijo el Uchiha recordando a su madre – su calor era único

- Mira esto – hablo la pelirosa

De su bolsillo saco un colgante de plata con el símbolo Uchiha y con una rajadura que lo dividía, convirtiéndolo en dos collares, cada mitad tenía una parte del símbolo.

Sasuke se quedo impresionado…

- Eso…, era de mis padres – dijo el moreno sin salir de su asombro

- Así es, una vez tu madre me lo dio y me dijo… - comenzó a relatar Sakura

ººººº Flash Back ººººº

- Sakurita!! – Llamo una joven madre – ven pequeña quiero darte algo

- ¿Que cosa es Mikoto-san? – pregunto la dulce voz de una niña de 5 años

- ¿Vez esto? – cuestiono la pelinegra

- Sip, es un colgante con el símbolo Uchiha – dijo sonriendo – es muy bonito!

- Así es, pero no es solo un colgante…, es una muestra de amor y fidelidad en el Clan Uchiha – explico – cada hombre del clan tiene uno, y él debe decidir a que mujer darle la otra mitad del colgante, prometiéndole así fidelidad, respeto, confianza y amor, este collar se va heredando de padres a hijos.

- O sea que eso ¿lo tendrá Sasuke-kun? – pregunto emocionada Sakura

- No… - respondió triste

- ¿Por qué? , el es del Clan Uchiha – protesto la niña

- Así es pero…, Sasuke es un niño frío, y tengo el presentimiento de que él va a tardar en enamorarse de alguien, creo que él tiene otras metas como ser el mejor ninja y esas cosas. Por eso pequeña quiero pedirte algo – hablo Mikoto tiernamente – yo te entregare este colgante a ti, y quiero que se lo entregues a mi hijo el dia que veas que él se haya enamorado, se que lo que te pido tal vez sea difícil para ti, se él amor que le tienes a mi Sasuke, pero solo en ti puedo confiar…, por que yo se que tu lo amas de corazón. ¿Me lo prometes Saku?

- Si Mikoto-san, protegeré este colgante con mi vida – hablo la pequeña pelirosa entusiasmada – es una promesa

- Gracias – agradecía abrazándola maternalmente – _ojala mi hijo se enamore de ti_ – pensó la madre

ººººº Fin Flash Back ººººº

Un silencio rodeaba a ambos jóvenes, Sakura miraba tiernamente a Sasuke, mientras este miraba el colgante que la pelirosa sostenía en su mano…

- Yo…, no sabia nada de esto… - expreso el moreno con un nudo en la garganta

- Sasuke, no esta mal llorar – ante esto el pelinegro la miro a los ojos y se acerco a ella abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, intentando calmarse. Mientras que Sakura le acariciaba los azabaches cabellos – todo esta bien Sasuke-kun, llora todo lo que quieras, lo necesitas

- La extraño – pronuncio en voz baja, acercando a Sakura mucho más a su cuerpo

- Esta bien hacerlo, y estoy segura de que ella te cuida desde donde este, al igual que la mia – explico sollozando ella también – Sasuke-kun, cuando encuentres a la persona que ames, avísame y te daré el colgante – el joven solo asintió sin deshacer el abrazo

Luego de un rato así abrazados se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, la pelirosa le acaricio la mejilla, para luego dirigirse hacia otro lugar dentro del cementerio seguida por el pelinegro, 2 tumbas hicieron acto de presencia, pero los nombres de las lapidas sorprendieron en demasía al moreno…

- Mis padres… - hablo sorprendido, mientras leía _**"Mikoto Uchiha"**_ y _**"Fugaku Uchiha"**_ tallado en piedra. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue verlas limpias y con sahumerios prendidos - ¿pero quien?

- No se que flores les gustaban, pero siempre le pongo rojas a tu padre y blancas a tu madre – hablo la pelirosa

- ¿Tú las limpiaste y les trajiste flores siempre? – cuestiono él

- Desde que te fuiste – acoto ella

- ¿Por qué lo haces Sakura? – cuestiono Sasuke

- Cuando vine a traerle flores a mi madre, vi las de tus padres y estaban muy sucias, obviamente con todo lo de tu venganza de seguro lo habías olvidado – explico Sakura – fue por eso que las limpie, lamento si te molesto

- No, esta bien – respondió confundido

- Cuando termine de poner las flores nos iremos a casa ¿quieres? – El muchacho asintió – Sasuke, ¿quieres ponérselas tú? – ofreció dándole los dos ramos

El azabache la miro por unos momentos para luego arrodillarse y colocar las flores en las tubas de sus padres, se quedaron en silencio un rato, el joven leía los nombres una y otra vez, mientras la pelirosa le apoyaba una mano en el hombro, demostrándole que estaba junto a él.

El Uchiha se levanto y tomo a Sakura de la cintura, acto que a ella le sorprendió, y se dirigieron a casa luego de un dia lleno de sentimiento…

Continuara…


	4. Nuevo Hogar

**Advertencia:** OOC. No hay mucho que explicar en este fic, igual, cualquier duda no olviden preguntar. Lo que si verán que Sakura le da ciertos atributos a Surue que pueden ser molestos por los lectores. Lo lamento, pero es parte del fic. Sepan comprender.

Capitulo 4: Nuevo Hogar

Se hicieron las seis de la tarde cuando una joven embarazada y un pelinegro llegaban a los territorios Uchiha. Se adentraron en la única casa del lugar, por fuera era bastante grande pero no llegaba a ser mansión, al entrar la pelirosa miro a Sasuke, como pidiendo permiso para conocer el hogar, a lo que el moreno asintió subiendo las escaleras y dejando ambas valijas en su habitación…

La pelirosa recorrió cada rincón de la casa, sonriendo, ya que le agradaba la decoración y el ambiente, volvió hasta la cocina, en donde encontró a Sasuke cocinando "Algo"…

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Dónde dormiré? – pregunto ella

- En mi habitación, conmigo – sentencio el moreno sin mirarla

- P-pero… - se sonrojo la chica

- Sakura, de alguna manera ahora eres mi mujer, y dormiremos en la misma cama, no quiero discutirlo – hablo cansado Sasuke – además si algo llega a pasarte estaré mas cerca para protegerte

- …gracias… - le sonrió la pelirosa sonrojada, luego miro la mesada de la cocina, y no se contuvo en preguntar- ¿Qué haces?

- Un intento de ramen – dijo molesto y mirando su "intento"

- Jajajaja!, deja Sasuke-kun, de ahora en adelante yo cocinare – hablo Sakura

- Como quieras – hablo el Uchiha

La pelirosa se dispuso a cocinar el ramen que Sasuke había intentado preparar, mientras tanto, el Uchiha se encargaba de poner la mesa, y muy de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sakura, deleitándose con sus curvas y su melodiosa voz la cual ella tarareaba al cocinar, cantando una canción…

Sirvieron los platos y se sentaron a comer, el silencio hacia acto de presencia, algo que incomodaba en demasía a la embarazada…

- Ne, Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué quieres que sea? – rompió el silencio ma mucha

- Me da igual – hablo serio – de todas maneras será fuerte

- Si…, Surue es una kunoichi muy fuerte – hablo, mirando su comida – a diferencia de mi

Sasuke la miro…

Su rostro denotaba tristeza, se levanto de la mesa recogiendo su plato y diciendo _"No tengo hambre"_. El Uchiha la siguió con la mirada.

A decir verdad ahora se preocupaba bastante por ella, no solo por que tenga a su hijo en su vientre, de alguna manera la estaba comenzando a querer…

La siguió hasta la habitación luego de haber recogido un poco la mesa. Llego a la puerta y escucho su voz y por una pequeña abertura, entre la puerta y la pared la vio hablando por teléfono…

- ¿Podemos vernos? – pregunto la chica – necesito de tu ayuda, no!, sabes que no quiero llorar delante de él. Hinata tu sabes por que, me va a considerar débil, si lo se, me hice fuerte físicamente, pero cuando de sentimientos se trata… - hizo una pausa – de acuerdo, iré mañana, ¿en el parque?, bien, gracias y adiós.

Luego de esas palabras Sasuke bajo las escaleras para terminar de recoger la mesa, al terminar volvió a subir y se encontró a Sakura con un camisón, mejor dicho un Baby Doll color azul muy corto y acostada en la cama…

El Uchiha se acerco e ella y la arropo con cuidado, acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar de su mano, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba una escurridiza lagrima.

Inclino su cuerpo y rozo sus labios con los de ella, en un beso inocente…

- Perdóname – prenuncio él pegando su frente a la de la joven

Después de esas palabras se ducho y se acostó con un pantalón negro y el pecho descubierto.

Se quedo unos minutos mirando a la pelirosa, para luego rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente la pelirosa despertó en la cama matrimonial, se giro para encontrar al pelinegro de espaldas a ella, lo miro por unos segundos, se levanto y le beso dulcemente la mejilla para luego tomar su ropa y entrar al baño a bañarse…

Apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse abrió sus ojos con cansancio y pesadez, se sentó en la cama y dirigió su vista a la puerta de baño, escuchando la ducha correr. Al rato, Sakura salio del baño vestida con su ropa ninja. Observo a Sasuke cambiado con su haori blanca, sus pantalones azulados y todo su equipo ninja, incluyendo su espada…

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun – saludo la joven kunoichi

- Hola – hablo secamente - ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

- Quede en encontrarme con Hinata en el parque – explico sonriendo al notar la disimulada preocupación del azabache

- Te quiero a las siete en casa a mas tardar – sentencio el moreno mirándola a los ojos – si no estas aquí a esa hora, te buscare y créeme, eso no es bueno

- No te preocupes, llegare temprano – afirmo, se acerco a Sasuke y le implanto un beso en la mejilla para luego irse

El Uchiha se quedo sorprendido, pero obviamente no dijo nada, se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento en donde se encontró a un Naruto saltando de acá para allá y a Kakashi leyendo un libro. Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente cerca los miro a ambos de reojo, para luego sentir como el rubio le golpeaba la espalda en forma de saludo…

- Teme!! – exclamo sonriendo

- Dobe… - dijo por lo bajo, levantándose del golpe recibido

- ¿Entrenamos? – cuestiono Kakashi cerrando su libro

- Hmp – pronuncio

El entrenamiento comenzó, y con él, los choques de kunais, shurikens y espadas. Obviamente ya no eran unos niños, ya que varios Rasengans y Chidoris salían del lugar…

0o0o0o0o0o0o En El Parque o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una pelirosa estaba sentada junto a su amiga Hinata, una joven de cabello azulado, ojos perlados y buen cuerpo, además de ser también la novia del Uzumaki y la mejor amiga de la ninja medico…

- Entonces estas mal por eso – hablo Hinata

- Así es, dime, ¿Qué haré cuando nazca y no se parezca en nada a mi? – pregunto angustiada

- Pero puede parecerse a Sasuke – dijo la morena

- Si, pero también a Surue – sentencio Sakura – se que solo es un sueño, pero me gustaría que tenga algo mío, hace poco que tengo al embrión en mi vientre, y te aseguro que amo a este niño como si fuera mío, pero ¿te diste cuenta que ya se nota un poco?

- Si, el embarazo te queda muy bien Sakura! – halagó la ojiperla

- Gracias Hinata!, no se que haría sin vos… - comento sonriendo Sakura

- Oye, ¿se lo vas a decir a Naruto? – cuestiono

- Me da vergüenza, además supongo que ya lo va a notar, no creo que sea tan distraído como para no – opino jugando la pelirosa

- Nunca se sabe, jajaja – reían ambas chicas

En las tantas risas que estaban compartiendo juntas, a la pelirosa le agarro un mareo, lo que provoco que se agarrara del banco, Hinata quien vio esto se preocupo en seguida, y observo como Sakura comenzaba a emanar chakra verde a su vientre, protegiendo al bebe…

- Sakura!!, ¿estas bien? – exclamo preocupada

- S-si…, ahh!! – gimió de dolor la joven

- Sakura!!, debo llevarte al hospital – hablo la peliazul – deja de emanar chakra eso te cansara mas!!

- No!, la se-seguridad del be-bebe esta primero – aclaro entrecortado por los dolores Sakura – Hinata, busca a Sa-sasuke-kun… - rogó

- De acuerdo, no te muevas de aquí – pidió, para luego comenzar a correr en busca de Sasuke, que según le había dicho Naruto estarían entrenando…

Continuara…


	5. Una Nueva Decisión

Capitulo 5: Una Nueva Decisión

Capitulo 5: Una Nueva Decisión

En el campo de entrenamiento Naruto y Sasuke peleaban, mientras Kakashi los observaba sentado en un árbol, de repente un grito desgarrador alerto a los presentes, sobre todo al ver quien era…

SASUKE!! – Llamo Hinata llegando a su lado –debes venir, rápido

¿Hinata?, ¿Por qué buscas al Teme? – pregunto curioso

¿Qué ocurre? – cuestiono cortante

Sakura!, ella esta mal, no se que tiene pero esta mareada y con mucho dolor – alerto

Al oír estas palabras el azabache se preocupo en demasía, y abrió los ojos asustado, para luego tomar a Hinata por los hombros y zarandearla…

¿Dónde esta?! – grito alarmado, sorprendiendo a Kakashi y a Naruto - ¿Dónde esta Sakura?!

En el parque, ve rapido – apenas escucho el paradero de la embarazada comenzó a saltar los árboles, seguido del rubio, el peliplateado y la muchacha

¿Qué sucede con Sakura-chan? – pregunto preocupado, adelantándose a la pregunta que Kakashi iba a hacer

Ya lo veras… - exclamo preocupada

Luego de unos minutos saltando llegaron a donde estaba la pelirosa, y la vista que el pelinegro tenia frente a sus ojos lo alarmo mas de lo que estaba. Frente a ellos, Sakura estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con una mano sobre su vientre, la cual seguía emanando chakra verde, y la otra en el suelo, sosteniéndose para no caerse, gemidos de dolor salían de sus labios…

Si esperar ni un momento mas, el Uchiha se acerco a ella, se agacho a su altura y le levanto el mentón, su rostro preocupado era visible a leguas…

Sakura!, tranquila…, te llevare al hospital – tranquilizo, tomándola en brazos cuidadosamente

Sa-sasuke-kun, yo… - tartamudeo

Shhh, te protegeré – declaro apegándola a él, observo también como la pelirosa protegía al embrión con chakra, como ella se lo había prometido, aun a costa de su sufrimiento. Sonrió levemente al notar esto y frente a todos le beso la frente en muestra de cariño, para luego comenzar a saltar en dirección al hospital

El resto del equipo 7, junto a Hinata, lo siguió de cerca, aun sin creerse lo que acababan de ver, además de estar confundidos por la situación, al llegar al hospital Tsunade en persona la atendió, quitándosela de los brazos al pelinegro para ponerla en una camilla y atenderla urgentemente…

Teme, ¿Qué tiene Sakura-chan? – pregunto preocupado

El Uchiha quien hasta ahora había estado mirando la puerta por donde había sido ingresada Sakura, se giro hacia sus compañeros al escuchar la voz de Naruto, encontrándose a una peliazul llorando y sentada en una silla, a Kakashi serio mirándolo a los ojos y al rubio, expectante a una respuesta…

Ella, esta embarazada Naruto – explico la ojiperla al ver que el moreno no respondió – de él – lo señalo

¿Qué?, Teme, ¿la Violaste?! – grito desesperado, agarrándolo de la camisa

No…- aclaro cortante – no hables cosas que no sabes

Entonces explícate!! – dijo molesto el rubio

Me acosté con una mujer, quedo embarazada pero quería abortar, algo que yo no. Sakura se ofreció a ser la madre de mi hijo, por lo que hizo un jutsu que pasa el embrión de un vientre a otro – explico secamente – por lo tanto ella tiene nuestro hijo en su vientre

¿Nuestro? – cuestiono Kakashi

Si – afirmo – lo que esta haciendo por mi y sobre todo por el bebe es…

Increíble – exclamo Naruto

Hmp – siguió Sasuke – además el bebe necesitara una madre

¿Ese jutsu es complicado? – pregunto el peliplateado

Si – hablo Hinata – puede tener muchos problemas si su cuerpo no acepta el embrión

Un silencio se formo entre los cuatro, de repente, Tsunade salio de la sala en donde Sakura se encontraba, miro a Sasuke…

Uchiha, sígueme – ordeno con la voz apagada, el obedeció sin refutar

Entraron nuevamente a la sala, en donde Sasuke diviso a la pelirosa sentada en la camilla, al verlo le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa denotaba tristeza. Se acerco a ella, y la abrazo a lo que ella le correspondió. Se separaron y miraron a Tsunade…

Tengo que hablar con los dos – declaro la Hokage preocupada

¿Que tengo Tsunade-sama? – pregunto la joven

Asma, pero… - respondió

El bebe este bien, ¿verdad? – cuestiono la pelirosa

Si, esta intacto, pero – volvió a dudar en decirlo – no podrás volver a tener hijos Sakura

¿Que? – pregunto alarmado el Uchiha

Lo que escuchaste, tienes dos opciones, o abortar y poder tener hijos en un futuro, o no abortar y luego de que nazca este bebe jamás podrás volver a quedar embarazada – explico angustiada

No voy a abortar!! – grito Sakura decidida, sorprendiendo a Sasuke

¿Nos dejaría a solas? – pregunto cortante el moreno, a lo que Tsunade asintió y se retiro del lugar

Un abrumador silencio se hizo en el lugar, Sasuke fijo su vista en el vientre de Sakura sin pronunciar palabra alguna, logrando perturbar a la kunoichi…

¿No hay otra manera? – pregunto en un murmullo

Sasuke-kun, yo…, no quiero abortar a este bebe – exclamo decidida la joven

Sakura, escúchame, sere frío, pero se lo que significa para una mujer quedar embarazada – explico mirándola a los ojos – y quiero que pienses en ti por una vez en la vida

Dime Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo puedo pensar en mí, si lo que llevo en mi interior es fruto del amor de mi vida? – pregunto sonriéndole y dejando que finas lagrimas salgan de sus ojos

Sakura… - pronuncio sorprendido – al principio quería que estés conmigo por el embarazo, pero con el tiempo que pasamos juntos, supongo que me estoy encaprichando con la mujer frente a mi – ante este comentario la pelirosa rió

Te amo Sasuke-kun – exclamo, abrazándolo, a lo que él sonrió de lado sinceramente

¿Estas segura de esto? – pregunto el pelinegro, volviendo a la realidad

Por supuesto – respondió

Como muestra de cariño la pelirosa iba a besar su mejilla pero se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, dándose un beso dulce, el cual se intensifico gracias al Uchiha, quien examino con su lengua cada recoveco de la boca de la joven, la cual a su parecer tenía sabor a mora…

Continuara…


	6. ¿ 2 Meses ?

Advertencias: OOC. Fantasía, ya que el embarazo de Sakura es mas apresurado por reacciones secundarias del Jutsu.

Capitulo 6: ¡¡¿2 Meses?!!

Por falta de aire se separaron, la pelirosa lo miro confundida y sonrojada, mientras él la miraba con su típico semblante serio, pero esta vez una pequeña mueca en sus labios, la cual formaba una sonrisa, demostraba su ¿felicidad?...

- Vamos, Naruto se entero y esta muy alterado – hablo fríamente el joven

- Si – asintió bajándose de la camilla – gracias Sasuke-kun

- Hmp – pronuncio haciéndose el desinteresado

Ambos salieron del consultorio y se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde Kakashi leía su libro, Hinata descansaba en una silla y Naruto caminaba de acá para allá.

De repente el rubio paro en seco su caminar, fijándose en como sus compañeros de equipo se acercaban tomados de la mano…

- Sakura-chan!!! – grito, corriendo a abrazarla, pero antes de lograrlo el Uchiha se puso en medio

- ¡¡¿Qué te ocurre Teme?!! – pregunto enojado y con el seño fruncido el kyuubi

- Despacio, Dobe – regaño como buen futuro padre protector, demostrando en su mirada que hablaba en serio. Una caricia toco su espalda a lo que el pelinegro se giro, encontrándose a los ojos jade de la pelirosa

- Esta bien Sasuke-kun – hablo la joven – yo también necesito un abrazo de mi hermano

Ante estas palabras Naruto y Sakura se abrazaron, algo que ambos necesitaban, de un momento a otro Kakashi le toco el hombro al rubio, provocando la separación del abrazo, y con una mirada mas que entendible para el joven kyuubi se separo de la ninja medico, dejando así que él peliplata la abrace…

- Sere abuelo – bromeo Kakashi

- Jajaja, algo parecido, de alguna manera tu fuiste mi padre – sonrió Sakura separándose y tomando a Sasuke del brazo, quien no rechazo el contacto

- Y yo tío, ¿verdad? – pregunto emocionado Naruto

- Eso debo hablarlo con Sasuke-kun – respondió la pelirosa, a lo que el Uchiha la miro – recuerda que es nuestro hijo

- Teme!! ¿Por qué dejaste que Sakura-chan cometiera esta locura? – cuestiono molesto el ojiceleste. Pero Sakura le pego débilmente en la cabeza, por el temor que le producía escuchar la respuesta de aquella pregunta

- Naruto!!! – Regaño – no digas estupideces, yo decidí hacerlo por que quise

- Y por que amas a Sasuke – agrego Hinata, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo

- Hinata!!, muchas gracias – hablo la kunoichi, pero lo que ocurrió luego dejo helado a mas de uno

- Gracias – dijo el Uchiha, mirando a la ojiperla

- De nada – sonrió esta

- Vamonos a casa, debes descansar – sugirió Sasuke tomándola de la cintura

- Si – asintió feliz

- ¿Viven en la misma casa? – pregunto sorprendido Naruto

- Por supuesto, Dobe, o creías que la iba a dejar sola – explico el moreno

- Vaya Teme, te lo estas tomando en serio – halago el kyuubi

- Hmp – pronuncio

- Oigan, ¿ya saben que es?, ¿niña o niño? – volvió a cuestionar Naruto

- Naruto-kun eso no se sabe hasta los 3 meses – exclamo Hinata apenada por la obvia pregunta

¿A no?, ¿y de cuantos estas Sakura-chan? – insistió curioso

- De 2 meses – explico sonriente la pelirosa

- ¿2 meses? – pregunto Sasuke asustado y sorprendido

- Así es, ese jutsu provoca adelanto en el embarazo, es por eso que estoy comenzando a tener pancita y los síntomas de cualquier futura madre – hablo Sakura

- Hasta ahora no tuviste antojos – comento el ojinegro

- No, aun mi cuerpo se esta adaptando a lo que es un embarazo – explico – es normal que dentro de poco si comience a ser mas sentimental, este mas cansada, tenga antojos y mal humor

- Jajaja, lo que te espera Teme – se burlo el rubio

- Hmp – se fastidio

Mientras todos reían, Sakura comenzó a refregarse los ojos por el cansancio como típica niña pequeña, Sasuke, quien vio esto, la tomo en brazos, pasando una mano por su espalda y otra por debajo de las rodillas. La pelirosa instintivamente se sujeto del cuello del azabache para luego mirarlo con sorpresa…

- Vamos, estas cansada – dijo Sasuke

- Sasuke-kun… - pronuncio ella sonriéndole – gracias – luego de esas palabras se acomodo en su pecho y cerro los ojos

- ¿Por qué esta tan cansada? – se preocupo Naruto

Por el chakra que utilizo para proteger al bebe – explico secamente el moreno

- Ah…, Hinata!!!, vayamos a comer ramen!!! – grito a pleno pulmón el rubio

El Uchiha se fastidio ante el grito del joven, por lo que decidió encaminarse a su hogar con su mujer en brazos…

Continuara…


	7. Un Antojo Complicado

Advertencias: OOC, bastante para algunos tal vez, para mi no es tanto pero cada uno tiene opiniones diferentes supongo.

Capitulo 7: Un Antojo Complicado

Un pelinegro se despertaba de su sueño, giro sobre su cuerpo y observo el vacío lugar en donde se suponía debía estar la embarazada, se paro y cambio rápidamente, la preocupación que sentía no lo podía disimular, el solo pensar que algo le pudo pasar lo desesperaba, y mas sabiendo todos los sacrificios que ella estaba haciendo por él y su hijo…

Bajo las escaleras y justo la encontró entrando por la puerta de la casa, Sakura le dedico una sonrisa dulce, como todas las mañanas…

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun – saludo animada

- ¿De donde vienes? – pregunto posesivo, mientras se acercaba y depositaba un leve beso en sus labios, dejando atónita a la mujer

- Yo…, es…que, fui…a… - tartamudeaba la joven avergonzada

- Sakura – amenazo molesto - ¿A dónde fuiste?

- Fui…al…mercado – respondió al fin sonriendo, a lo que él Uchiha alzo una ceja

- ¿Y tenias que ir tan temprano? – cuestiono molesto

- Si, es que…, tenia un antojo!! – se excuso bajando la mirada la mujer

Sasuke se sorprendió ante las palabras dichas por la ojijade, relajo su rostro y se acerco a ella para así poder abrazarla, la pelirosa le correspondió, escuchar sus primeros indicios de embarazo había encendido su interior más masculino y paterno…

- Lo…siento – hablo dificultosamente el azabache – pero, la próxima vez avísame y te acompañare, no quiero que nada les pase

- Sasuke-kun – pronuncio, besándole la mejilla – te amo! – soltó de repente, dejándolo sin palabras

- ¿Qué fue lo que compraste? – pregunto curioso, viendo la pequeña bolsa que traía Sakura

- Dulce de leche!! – comento emocionada mientras se dirigía a la cocina

- Hmp – la siguió el moreno

- ¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer? – cuestiono la chica, abriendo su dulce de leche y comenzando a comerlo a cucharadas

- Entrenar – contesto sin más, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina

- Entiendo – comento, sirviéndole una taza de café al moreno, quien la recibió gustoso

- ¿Tu que harás? – cuestiono él serio

- Iré a lo de Tsunade-sama, debo hablar algunas cosas de mujer a mujer – explico nerviosa

- Hmp – pronuncio

- ¿Sasuke-kun, cuando me dejaras ir a trabajar o a entrenar? – curosio la pelirosa

- Hasta que nazca el bebe no harás nada – demando en tono seco – y luego de que nazca iré controlando tu nivel de chakra, sobre todo ahora que tienes asma

- Pero… - intento rebatir la chica

- Nada de peros, no y punto! – hablo fastidiado, mientras se levantaba de la mesa – nos vemos en la tarde

Si – dijo cohibida – cuídate!

Luego de su amena charla, Sakura se ducho y cambio, colocándose una musculosa azul con una pollera blanca, la musculosa contenía el símbolo Uchiha, ya que Sasuke había mandado a grabar todas sus vestimentas por ser la futura madre del pequeño o pequeña Uchiha…

Se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage, subió hasta su despacho y golpeo la puerta…

- Adelante! – grito una voz desde él interior del despacho

- Permiso Tsunade-sama – hablo la pelirosa

- Sakura!, ven pasa, siéntate, ¿Shizune me dijo que querías hablar conmigo? – cuestiono sorprendida

- Así es – asintió sonriente

- Pues dime, ¿de que se trata? – pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de sake

- Yo, tengo un antojo – comenzó explicando

- Eso es normal, estas embarazada de tres meses – dijo Tsunade

- Si lo se, pero es que, no se como cumplirlo – se excuso ruborizada

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo confundida la mujer de exuberante pecho

- Yo…, ¡¡¡tengo un antojo sexual!!! – dijo rapido y a todo pulmón

- Vaya… ¿y cual es él problema? – pregunto desinteresada la Hokage

- ¡¡Tsunade-sama como dice eso!!, no se como saciarlo – comento con vergüenza Sakura

- Dile a Sasuke, que él te lo cumpla, después de todo es él padre, ¿no? – sonrió la rubia

- Pero… - se quejo - yo no soy nada suyo

- Ah!!, tonterías, sino fueras nada suyo por que te beso él otro dia, ¿eh? – dijo arrogante la mujer que bebía sake

- ¡¿Nos vio?! – se altero la pelirosa

- Por supuesto, agradece que no los interrumpiera, jajajaja – rió la Hokage – anda, ve y dile a Sasuke, no creo que te lo niegue

- Es-esta bien – acepto Sakura – supongo que no me queda de otra

La joven salio del despacho de la Hokage pensando en como le diría a Sasuke su "antojo", rió de si misma al imaginarse en la situación en la que se encontraba, y preguntándose interiormente como se lo diría, termino yendo a donde Sasuke entrenaba con Naruto y Kakashi…

Los miro entrenar, obviamente su vista se centraba principalmente en el Uchiha, se sentó en uno de los troncos cercanos al campo de entrenamiento, y al parecer el moreno detecto su presencia, ya que paro de pelear con el Uzumaki para dirigirle una mirada, ¿preocupada?...

El azabache se acerco a paso lento hasta ella, a lo que la mujer le sonrió provocando un fuego interno en el pecho del moreno, quedo frente a ella…

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto levemente preocupado

- No…, solo vine a verte entrenar – se excuso dulcemente – si te molesto me voy

- No, quédate – comento dándose vuelta, dándole así la espalda – me es mas fácil protegerte cuanto mas cerca de mi estés

La joven kunoichi se sonrojo ante el comentario del shinobi, la tarde siguió sin muchas interrupciones, exceptuando que Rock Lee vino corriendo a ver a su "Flor De Cerezo" regañando al Uchiha por haberla dejado preñada tan joven, acto que al pelinegro no le intereso, no se pondría a explicarle toda la situación, prefería que consideraran que la pelirosa estaba naturalmente embarazada de él y no por un jutsu, ahorrándole así mas sufrimiento a la joven…

Kakashi y Naruto, quienes se dieron cuenta de esto, no emitieron palabra alguna, y se sorprendían cada vez más al saber la preocupación y protección que el portador del sharingan tenia con la embarazada.

Llegadas las siete de la tarde se dirigieron a su hogar, mientras en la cabeza de la ninja medico, varias preguntas se hacían presentes…

Al llegar entraron y se dispersaron como comúnmente lo hacían, ella hacia la cocina y él hacia el baño para asearse.

El Uchiha bajo con unos pantalones cortos negros y una musculosa de igual color, una toalla rodeaba su cuello impidiendo que sus mojados cabellos mojaran sus hombros, y a la vista de la pelirosa, la cual aun tenia su pequeño problema de "Antojo Sexual" se veía increíblemente sexy…

- Sasuke-kun, ¿te puedo pedir algo? – cuestiono avergonzada

- Hmp… - pronuncio, permitiéndole que hablara

- ¿Puede ser en la habitación? – volvió a preguntar aun mas nerviosa

Ante toda respuesta el azabache se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a subir las escaleras siendo seguido por la kunoichi, llegaron a la habitación y ella cerro la puerta en un instinto de que lo que dijera no saliera de allí, Sasuke pudo notar su nerviosismo, sin saber aun a que se debía, se sentó en la cama, esperando que comenzara su "pedido"…

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto secamente

- Yo… - bacilo la joven – tengo un antojo

- Dime que es y te lo comprare – comento con desinterés

- No se trata de comprar – se ruborizo ella – se trata de…desear

El joven alzo una ceja sin comprender a la perfección lo que Sakura intentaba decirle…

- ¿Qué deseas? – cuestiono fastidiado levantándose y acomodando una remera suya, quedando de espaldas a ella

- A…, ti – respondió sin mas, sonrojándose al máximo mientras miraba el suelo apenada – tengo un antojo…sexual

El Uchiha se giro sorprendido, pero lo supo ocultar muy bien, sabia lo difícil que había sido para ella tener que decírselo, y sobre todo sabiendo que él ya no era virgen y tenia fama de "mujeriego", obviamente era algo pasado, pero cierto; y conociéndola, sobre todo por ser tan sentimental tenia miedo de lastimarla o dañarla nuevamente. Y realmente, verla llorar otra vez, sobre todo por su culpa, era algo que no quería…

Se acerco a ella a paso lento pero seguro, levanto con su mano izquierda su mentón, sujetando fuertemente con la derecha su cintura, beso su frente, su nariz y sus labios, el beso se volvió turgente y pasional, provocando cierto nerviosismo en ella.

Ignorando esto logro sacarle la musculosa azulada, dejando ver su sostén blanco con pequeños encajes en plateado, beso ahora su cuello y escondió su rostro en este…

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para abandonar la situación si ella se arrepentía

- ¿Me cuidaras? – devolvió la pregunta ella

- Con mi vida – susurro, acariciando el vientre – a ambos

- Gracias Sasuke-kun – agradeció la joven

- ¿Eres virgen cierto? – pregunto ronco, él solo hecho de estar tan cerca de ella provocaba su excitación, Sakura asintió, acariciándole los cabellos

Volvió a besar su cuello, ya sabía todo lo necesario para saber que hacer y sin remordimientos. La lujuria se apodero de ambos y sin darse cuenta, la kunoichi ya se encontraba sin su falda blanca, en paños menores fue empujada suavemente por Sasuke, depositándola en la cama y colocándose en cima de ella sin dejar caer todo su peso. Pero antes de que la espalda de Sakura chocase con el colchón desabrocho su sostén, quitándoselo en una leve caricia…

Dos redondeados senos se dejaron ver ante él pelinegro, quien activo él sharingan por primera vez mientras estaba íntimamente con una mujer, anonadado por su hermosa vista no se fijo en la sonrojada chica de ojos jades quien lo miraba totalmente nerviosa e intranquila…

- Yo…, lo siento – comenzó diciendo ella – crecieron un poco estos días por el embarazo

- Lo note – confeso él con una extraña sonrisa de ternura – es por eso que no te dejaba usar esas remeras escotadas

- Entonces, ¿no te molesta? – pregunto inocente

- Escúchame bien Sakura, por que lo diré una sola vez – hablo, separándose un poco de ella logrando sacarse su short y musculosa, para luego volver a posicionarse sobre ella – ver los cambios de tu cuerpo, producto del embarazo que llevas, es para mi algo… - se detuvo, jamás fue bueno expresando palabras, ya bastante estaba haciendo confesándole esas cosas. Unos delicados dedos taparon sus labios, y una sonrisa afloro en el rostro de la pelirosa

- Lo se Sasuke-kun, lo veo en tu mirada, no hace falta que digas nada – le sonrió dulce Sakura – para mi también es preciso ver los cambios de mi cuerpo, aunque algunos me sorprendan y duelan un poco – confeso – aunque, me gusta mas ver tus cambios como futuro padre – dijo ella, ante esto el azabache le regalo una sonrisa sincera

Continuara…


	8. Sintiéndote y Gozándote

Advertencias: OOC, Lemon (Categoría "M").

Capitulo 8: Sintiéndote y Gozándote

El pelinegro volvió a besarla, para luego dirigirse a la cúspide rosada de cada seno, degustándolo, mordiéndolo, succionándolo y lamiéndolo a su antojo, sacando varios suspiros y gemidos de la kunoichi, comenzó a bajar, dejando un camino de saliva, al llegar a sus bragas se las quito suavemente…

Abrió sus piernas suavemente, mirando siempre sus movimientos, para no cometer ningún error, para ser suave y no lastimarla. Beso sus piernas, mientras unos de sus dedos se adentraban en esa exquisita cavidad húmeda y caliente, la pelirosa se tenso ante la intromisión y gimió dolorosamente cuando Sasuke hizo presión, adentrando dos dedos, y comenzando a moverlos…

- Lo siento, pero si no lo hago después te dolerá mas – susurro el a su oído

- Tranquilo, confió en ti – lo beso ella, siendo correspondida

Abrió un poco mas sus piernas para luego ser su boca la cual le cause placer, Sakura se arqueo ante la ola de satisfacción que el pelinegro le proporcionaba, y en leves gemidos lo nombraba, incitándolo a seguir y excitándolo mas. El Uchiha beso sus labios, mostrándole lo deliciosa que era…

La kunoichi volteo los lugares quedando ahora ella arriba y respirando aun agitadamente, lo miro a los ojos y viendo que estos denotaban ternura, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver también una sonrisa en el rostro del shinobi…

- No hace falta que lo hagas Sakura – pronuncio Sasuke – se que te debe molestar el hecho de que yo no sea virgen, por eso no hace falta que lo hagas

- No…, yo quiero darte placer a ti también – respondió sonrojada

- Pero – intento protestar

- Esta bien, no me molesta, es parte de ti el hecho de que te hayas acostado con mujeres – explico Sakura – y yo te amo, por lo tanto te acepto así como eres, y si eso fue parte de ti, también lo acepto

- Sakura… - susurro el Uchiha

- Además, estoy segura que ninguna de esas mujeres lo hizo con amor, y también estoy segura de que a ninguna le dedicaste esa mirada que me estas mostrando a mi – rió ella, a lo que Sasuke también

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar mientras ella adentraba su mano en el bóxer del pelinegro, comenzando a masajear su viril y erecto miembro, logrando que Sasuke suspirara entrecortado y agitado. Llegado el momento el muchacho giro sus cuerpos nuevamente, quedando sobre ella y abriendo sus piernas mientras la besaba…

Y de un momento a otro, la penetro, sintiendo cuan estrecha ella era y gimiendo roncamente ante esto, Sakura se tenso al sentirlo dentro de ella, y se mordió el labio inferior por el dolor, sus ojos estaban brillosos, amenazando en derramar alguna lagrimas, pero no lo hizo, ya que el Uchiha comenzó a besar su cuello, distrayéndola…

- Sasuke-kun… - gimió cuando el comenzó a embestir lentamente

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas y profundas, para luego ser rápidas y apasionantes, el clímax se acercaba, mientras sus bocas se movían juntas con frenesí, intentando reprimir sus gemidos en el otro, Sasuke la sostenía de las caderas, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos azabaches, tironeando de ellos y enredándolos aun mas, provocando en Sasuke una sensación única y placentera…

- Ahhhh…, Sasuke, mi Sasuke – gimió al sentirse en el orgasmo

- Sakura… - gimió él roncamente, dejándose ir en ella, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, mientras ambos se tensionaban por el orgasmo que sentían

El hombre salio de ella, y se quedaron quietos abrazándose, intentando recuperar el aire a bocanadas, Sakura besaba su frente, mientras él estaba recostado, apoyando su cabeza en el valle de sus pechos con los ojos cerrados por la tranquilidad que sentía…

- Te amo – dijo ella sonriendo, a lo que él la miro y la beso, "respondiéndole a su manera"

- ¿Aun tienes tu antojo? – Comento arrogante – por que mira que puedo para una segunda tanda

- Pervertido – rió ella – pero ya no lo tengo

- Hmp – dijo decepcionado

- Pero que no tenga un antojo no quiere decir que no podamos hacerlo – tranquilizo Sakura acariciándole la mejilla

- Es cierto, pero hoy descansa, fue tu primera vez y además estas embarazada, no debes esforzarte demasiado – dijo protectoramente el Uchiha, acomodándose en su pecho

- Gracias – susurro ella, acariciando su pelo

Y luego de eso ambos se durmieron, abrazados, disfrutando del calor intimo que sentían estando juntos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Uchiha Sasuke durmió tranquilo sintiendo el latir del corazon de la madre de su hijo, sintiendo que no estaba solo y sintiéndola a ella, el amor de su vida, (aunque eso es algo que él aun no sabe…).

Continuara…


	9. Seika y Mikoto

Advertencias: OOC, Verán que los bebes de Sakura patearan ya que el Jutsu provoca cambios repentinos e inesperados.

Capitulo 9: Seika y Mikoto

Eran las doce del medio dia cuando un ojinegro de pelo azabache se encontraba parado frente a Tsunade en su despacho vestido con su ropa ninja y acompañado de Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shino, Lee, Kiba y Shikamaru, los cuales también estaban vestidos con sus equipos ninja preparados para una misión de rango A…

- Como les dije antes deben encontrar a 4 Akatsukis y asesinarlos – explico la Hokage – se que podrán hacerlo

- ¿Quiénes son los que tenemos que eliminar vieja? – pregunto el rubio hiperquinético

- Deidara, Sassori, Itachi y Konan – nombro con una venita en la frente – los lideres del equipo serán Hyuuga y Uchiha

- ¿Pero a Itachi no lo había matado el teme? – cuestiono confuso el Uzumaki

- Pelee contra él y supuestamente lo vencí, aunque me entere hace un mes que sigue vivo – dijo el Uchiha enrabiado

- Que raro que no hayas ido de vuelta por tu venganza Uchiha – hablo Lee

- No iba a dejar sola a Sakura estando embarazada, sabiendo los peligros que corre – se defendió fastidiado

- Tienen hasta dos meses para encontrarlos – sentencio segura la adicta al sake

- Que problemático – susurro Shikamaru

- Jejeje, hace mucho que no tenemos una misión todos juntos – rió Kiba acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru

- Olvide mencionar una cosa – intervino la mujer de coletas – Sakura e Ino los acompañaran

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron alterados Shikamaru y Sasuke

- Lo que escucharon, para una misión tan difícil necesitan ninjas medico – se excuso la Hokage

- ¡¡Pero Sakura esta embarazada!! – se enojo el Uchiha – ¡no!, ella no ira

- Uchiha la Hokage soy yo, no tu – sentencio Tsunade

- Pero es la madre de mi hijo – sentencio él activando el Sharingan, dejando atónitos a mas de uno, ya que varios de ellos no sabían nada de lo ocurrido entre Sakura y Sasuke

- Yo tampoco quiero que Ino vaya – se negó el Nara

- No me interesa, irán, salen hoy por la noche, a las nueve en la puerta de Konoha – ordeno demandante – ahora retírense todos menos Shikamaru y Sasuke

Como Tsunade ordeno todos salieron del despacho para seguir con su dia, sabiendo que en esta misión encomendada más de uno podría perder la vida. Ambos jóvenes miraron con el seño fruncido a la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio, ella solo se limitaba a verlos indiferente…

- Créanme, a mi tampoco me gusta enviarlas, en un principio pensé en enviar a Ino – explico mirándolos seriamente y siendo correspondida – pero ella no tiene el perfecto control de Chakra como para poder curarlos a todos. Además tampoco sabe todas las técnicas médicas y como crear una medicina en caso de que las que lleven se terminen

- Pero… - intento interrumpir Nara

- Para explicárselos mas fácil, Ino esta en primer año estudiando medicina, mientras que Sakura ya me supero – hizo una pausa, mientras al Uchiha se le formaba una risa arrogante sabiendo que su mujer era la mejor – ella hasta invento nuevos medicamentos que a mi nunca se me hubieran imaginado – halagó – es por eso que ella ira

- Es cierto lo que dice – afirmo el azabache – pero estando embarazada no podrá utilizar tanto chakra para curarnos

- Subestimas a la madre de tu hijo Sasuke – dijo arrogante Tsunade

- Hmp – pronuncio enfadado, no era que la subestimase, es que no quería que fuera

- Pueden irse – dijo la mujer mientras ambos ninjas desaparecían en una nube de humo

Sasuke caminaba enfadado hacia su hogar, en donde sabía que estaría su pelirosa esperándolo para almorzar. Estaba preocupado, realmente no podría pelear a gusto sabiendo que su mujer estaba junto a ellos en medio de una batalla suicida y encima embarazada. Básicamente estaría cuidándola todo el tiempo, a ella y a su retoño.

Llego a su hogar y entro encontrándose con la ojijade poniendo la mesa, al verlo fue hacia él para besarlo y ser correspondida…

- ¡Bienvenido Sasuke-kun! – soltó alegre la mujer

- ¿Sakura tu sabias que irías de misión conmigo y los demás? – cuestiono serio

- Mi maestra me aviso hoy en la mañana cuando fui al hospital – respondió preocupada al ver su leve tono de enfado - ¿estas enojado conmigo?

- No contigo, ¡¡con la estupida Hokage!! – estallo el pelinegro

- ¡¡Sasuke!! – regaño la embarazada

- Lo siento, pero no entiendo como puede mandarte aun sabiendo que tienes tres meses y medio de embarazo – contesto cansado mientras la abrazaba

- Es que es una misión muy peligrosa, y soy la única con la capacidad de curarlos – explico la joven tratando de tranquilizarlo – además Ino-cerda me va a ayudar

- Hmp – pronuncio cansado - ¿para que fuiste al hospital?, te dije que no trabajaras hasta que naciera

- No fui a trabajar Sasuke-kun – se excuso sirviendo la comida mientras el la seguía con la mirada luego de haber guardado su katana

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto secamente

- Fui a hacerme la Ecografía para saber el sexo del bebe – susurro apenada

Al escuchar esas palabras al Uchiha se le acelero el corazon por la felicidad y curiosidad que sentía, se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y acaricio el vientre materno el cual ya se notaba bastante, lo que provocaba que la kunoichi caminara un poco mas lento y se cansase mas rápido, cambios que Sasuke se había dedicado a notar…

- ¿Y que es? – pregunto intentando no sonar ansioso, aunque la pelirosa ya lo había notado

- Son dos Sasuke-kun – dijo abrazándole el cuello y besando su mejilla

- Dos… - susurro asombrado y feliz, beso los labios de su mujer con desespero y emoción

- Es un fuerte y apuesto varoncito y una hermosa y delicada mujercita – dijo tiernamente Sakura derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad

- Sakura – la llamo el para luego abrazarla con cuidado – me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, gracias, Te…Amo

- Sasuke – sollozo ella abrazándolo también y comenzando a besarse

- Ahora tendremos que elegir los nombres – pensó en voz alta mientras besaba su cuello y la chica se estremecía

- A la nena le podemos poner Mikoto… - sugirió la ojijade logrando que Sasuke se detuviera y la mirase a los ojos – honrando a nuestras madres, ¿te gustaría?

- Es perfecto – dijo sonriendo paternalmente - ¿y al niño?

- ¿Jin?,o… ¿Seika? – pregunto Sakura sonriendo

- Seika me gusta – contesto acariciando la mejilla de la joven

- Entonces serán Seika y Mikoto – dijo alegremente, para luego volver a besarse

- Hmp – se quejo el pelinegro

- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono preocupada

- Me he vuelto un gillipoyas… - susurro con el seño fruncido

- Jajajajaja, a mi me gusta – confeso la kunoichi

- Hmp, de acuerdo pero solo contigo y cuando estemos a solas – advirtió alzando una ceja

- Lo se – dijo viendo como Sasuke se acercaba a la mesa viendo la comida – huele bien

- Gracias – agradeció la pelirosa – sasuke-kun – llamo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

- ¿Mmm? – Pronuncio sin voltearse, pero al ver que ella no respondía se volteo al verla y se acerco confundido por su sollozo – sakura, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Están…están…pateando – susurro mientras colocaba una mano en el vientre

El Uchiha poso una mano en el vientre materno sintiendo los movimientos y las fuertes patadas de sus hijos, sonrió arrogante y feliz sin dejar de acariciarlo…

- ¿No es muy pronto para que lo estén haciendo? – cuestiono extrañado

- Si, pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que era posible que algo así sucediera ya que mi embarazo no es natural sino que se esta desarrollando gracias a un Jutsu - explico

- Serán los Uchihas más fuertes – apremio seguro de sus palabras

- Al parecer les gustaron sus nombres – dijo Sakura posando su mano sobre la del joven

- Sakura, dame el colgante – ordeno mirándola a los ojos, la chica se aparto de él y abrió un cajón de la alacena del living sacando una bolsita aterciopelada de color azul y entregándosela

- Toma amor – entrego ella sonrojada por como lo había llamado y poniendo nervioso al Uchiha quien la miro entre sorprendido y contento por lo mismo

- Date la vuelta – pidió suavemente, a lo que la pelirosa accedió, para luego ver como la mitad del colgante era colocado en su cuello

- Sasuke…, pero – intento decir ella

- Me explicaste que debía dárselo a la mujer que amara, ¿no? – Pregunto mientras le besaba la frente – pues eso hice – termino de explicar poniéndose el suyo

- Hay te amo!! – chillo Sakura abrazándolo y siendo correspondida

- Hmp, hoy dije demasiadas cursilerías – protesto el moreno escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mujer

Continuara…


	10. Espesa Sangre

Advertencias: OOC.

Capitulo 10: Espesa Sangre

El viaje hacia el encuentro con los Akatsukis había dado comienzo hace algunas horas, el ritmo era rápido, demasiado para una pelirosa embarazada. La joven se detuvo en seco al sentir unos fuertes chakras a unos kilómetros de allí. Sasuke se detuvo al ver a Sakura hacerlo, y se acerco enseguida al ver su estado de bajo chakra…

Entonces observo como la ojijade miraba un punto en el horizonte, luego escucho la voz de Neji detener el paso del equipo…

- ¿Sakura estas bien? – cuestiono preocupado el Uchiha

- Eh.., si, es que siento unos chakras potentes por aquella dirección – se excuso – además estoy un poco cansada

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Neji apareciendo con el resto

- ¿Te sientes bien Sakura-chan? – dijo Naruto

- Si estoy bien – tranquilizo la ojijade

- Detecto unos chakras por el Este – hablo Sasuke indicando el lugar

- ¿Piensas que son ellos? – hablo Hyuuga

- Tal vez, habrá que ir a ver – respondió

- Ustedes quédense aquí – ordeno Shikamaru mirando a ambas mujeres

- ¡No!, yo quiero ir, y lo haré – chillo la Yamanaka

- Él tiene razón, deben quedarse – opino el Uchiha

- Sakura, ¿verdad que es injusto? – dijo la rubia mirando a la pelirosa con suplica

- Si, pero yo no podré luchar en este estado, prefiero curarlos luego de que ganen – dijo la futura madre, a lo que el Uchiha sonrió levemente

- De acuerdo…, nos quedamos – acepto derrotada la ojiceleste

- Bien, vamonos – ordeno Neji partiendo con todos

- Sasuke-kun… - susurro la embarazada a lo que el se detuvo y se volteo a verla – cuídate, por favor – pidió abrazándolo

- Si, tranquila – dijo correspondiéndole y acariciándole el pelo

- Vuelve, promételo – pidió con lágrimas en los ojos – tienes una familia que cuidar

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante esto, la palabra "Familia" hacia eco en su cabeza, poso una mano en el vientre materno y lo acaricio para luego sonreír y mirarla a los ojos…

- Volveré para proteger a mi familia, es una promesa – afirmo besándola para luego separarse de ella y mirar a Shikamaru quien se estaba separando de Ino – Nara, ya es hora

- Vamos - Hablo serio, así ambos partieron

Ambas jóvenes se sentaron en la rama de un árbol esperando el momento indicado, ninguna de las dos hablaba, podría decirse que desde el embarazo no habían vuelto a verse…

- Veo que Sasuke no es tan frío contigo – empezó diciendo

- No, es muy amable, tal vez el hecho de ser padre lo hace así – se excuso sonriendo – y tu relación con Shikamaru mejoro, ¿verdad?

- ¡Si!, y estoy muy feliz – dijo la rubia emocionada – a decir verdad Uchiha Sasuke era tuyo, siempre lo fue de alguna manera

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Sakura sin entender

- Yo decía amarlo, pero me doy cuenta que jamás hubiera podido hacer lo que tu hiciste por él – explico con nostalgia – admiro eso, frentezota

- Ino… - susurro contenta – gracias

De repente, Sakura miro nuevamente en dirección a donde se habían ido todos y se paro alarmada, Ino la imito…

- ¿Sucede algo Sakura? – cuestiono preocupada

- Sus chakras están débiles – murmuro comenzando a saltar en aquella dirección siendo seguida por la ojiceleste

Al llegar allí, la vista de la pelirosa se agudizo y busco al Uchiha con desesperación, encontrándolo junto a Naruto peleando cansadamente contra Itachi, junto a ella se encontraba Ino, quien miraba a Shikamaru y a Shino pelear contra Sassori, Neji, Sai y Kiba peleaban contra Deidara, mientras Kisame luchaba contra Lee. Todos los Shinobis mostraban un gran cansancio y varias lastimaduras…

- Rock Lee esta solo, iré a ayudarlo – sentencio Ino bajando del árbol y yendo hasta su compañero

_- Están todos los que tienen que eliminar pero falta Konan_ – pensó la kunoichi para luego esquivar por acto reflejo unas cinco shurikens lanzadas por una mujer – ¡¡Konan!! – grito llamando la atención de Sasuke y Naruto

- ¡¡Vete de aquí Sakura!! – grito enojado el Uchiha

- Oye Konan – llamo Sakura – yo estoy sola, ven, pelea conmigo

- Sakura-chan, no vengas – advirtió el rubio

- Será un placer mocosa – dijo la Akatsuki

Así comenzó la pelea entre ambas mujeres, aunque la pelirosa contaba con un poco mas de desventaja por estar embarazada, pero eso no quería decir que no le estaba dando una buena pelea a la kunoichi. Mientras la pelea de ellas transcurría Sasuke intentaba matar a Itachi lo mas rapido posible para ir con su mujer…

- Naruto, terminemos con esto – ordeno preocupado, algo que el Uzumaki noto

- ¿Listo Teme? – Pregunto mientras comenzaba a correr fuertemente junto al portador del Sharingan contra el Uchiha mayor – ¡¡Rasengan!!

- ¡¡Chidori!! – Grito Sasuke arremetiendo contra su hermano matándolo al instante – estaba ciego el muy estupido – pronuncio con odio

- Sasuke, ve con Sakura-chan, yo ayudare a los demás – dijo yéndose de su lado

El ojinegro busco a Sakura con desespero, ya que no la encontraba en ningún lado, justo en ese instante sintió su chakra y corrió a buscarla, cuando llego a su encuentro vio como Konan corría hacia ella, quien estaba preparada para defenderse pero muy cansada y con algunas raspaduras, aunque a leguas se podía ver que la Akatsuki estaba en muy malas condiciones debido a las heridas provocadas por la pelirosa…

Y se escucho…, el grito de Sakura mientras una espesa sangre caía al suelo…

Continuara…


	11. Inseguridades y Regresos

Advertencias: Creo que ninguna. No hay mucho OOC en este capi.

Capitulo 11: Inseguridades y Regresos

Espesa sangre comenzó a caer de la mano de Sasuke, e cual sostenía la Kunai con que Konan había intentado de atacar a Sakura. La pelirosa se encontraba detrás del joven ojinegro, aun sorprendida por la escena sucedida hacia pocos minutos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era la katana atravesada en el pecho de la akatsuki…

El Uchiha retiro su espada y vio caer el cuerpo sin vida de konan. Envaino su katana y miro a Sakura tan fríamente como lo hacia años atrás, la pelirosa bajo la mirada, intentando en vano esquivarla…

- Lo que hiciste fue una completa estupidez – dijo secamente Sasuke

- Lo siento – susurro nervioso

- Sakura pudiste haber muerto, pudiste haber matado a nuestros hijos – grito lleno de cólera

- Ya te dije que lo siento – respondió un poco molesta la pelirosa

- No me sirven unas disculpas sin sentido – hablo en voz baja pero con fiereza

- No son sin sentido, ¿sabes?, quise ayudar, tenia miedo que algo te pasara, eres lo único que me queda que puedo llamar familia – dijo llorando la ojijade – lamento no ser tan fuerte como para derrotar un Akatsuki, lamento siempre ver las espaldas de ti y de Naruto, ¡y lamento solo servir para llevar en mi vientre a nuestros hijos!

Sasuke se quedo mirándola entre confundido, y enojado consigo mismo por su falta de tacto. La ojijade derramaba pequeñas lagrimas, lentamente se sentó y comenzó a respira un poco mas agitado mientras acariciaba su vientre intentando que las fuertes patadas y movimientos de los bebes se calmaran…

- Ya pequeños, mama esta bien, papa nos cuidara siempre – susurro intentando calmarlos mientras sonreía levemente

Cuando el azabache escucho las palabras de la mujer, se agacho a su altura y pozo su mano sobre la mano de Sakura y sonrió orgulloso mientras miraba el abultado vientre materno…

- Escucha, agradezco mas de lo que puedo expresar todo lo que haces por mi, también agradezco tu preocupación, pero debes entender que estando embarazada hay cosas que por el momento no puedes hacer – dijo eliminando su orgullo para serle sincero – y si te refieres a vernos la espalda a mi y a Naruto, yo creo que todos nos vemos la espalda en algo – termino diciendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin entender

- Es cierto que no tienes muchas habilidades de pelea exceptuando tu endemoniada fuerza, pero tu control de chakra siempre fue mejor que el de el dobe y el mío, al igual que tu inteligencia, siempre nos superaste a la hora de hacer planes – explico sonriendo débilmente, recordando los tiempos del famoso equipo 7

- Sasuke… - susurro agradecida Sakura

- Dices que nos ves la espalda, ¿no crees que nosotros también te la veamos a ti en algunas cosas? – cuestiono burlón

- ¡El Teme tiene razón Sakura-chan! – grito apareciendo Naruto de repente a su lado

- ¡¡Usuratonachi!!, demonios… - gruño el Uchiha parándose y alejándose debido a la debilidad que acababa de demostrar y que el rubio había visto

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué hice? – pregunto asustado el Uzumaki

- Tranquilo, no ocurre nada, ¿te encuentras bien? – hablo Sakura cambiando de tema sabiendo lo que a Sasuke le pasaba

- Si, ¿y tu? – devolvió la pregunta

- Bien, Sasuke-kun nos cuido a los tres – explico ruborizada

- ¿Los tres? – dijo si entender el ojiceleste

- Así es, vamos a tener una nena y un varón – respondió feliz Sakura

- ¡Que bien!, ¡¡felicidades Teme!! – grito el Uzumaki colgándosele del cuello al moreno

- No fastidies – murmuro molesto

- Voy a ser tío de dos niños, perdón de una niña y un niño, jeje – corrigió rascándose la cabeza

- Dobe – susurro burlón Sasuke

- No te hagas, estoy seguro que también te emocionaste al saberlo, ojala la niña salga con pelo rosado como el de Sakura-chan – deseo abiertamente el Kyuubi

- Yo no creo que eso se cumpla, recuerda que yo no lo engendre, si no Surue – recordó la mujer

- Es cierto, lo siento, esperemos que no salga como esa zorra – dijo enojado y refunfuñon

- No lo hará, no teniendo a Sakura como madre – dijo Sasuke entrando en la conversación

- Y a ti como padre – halago la embarazada logrando que el Uchiha volteara su rostro debido a su sonrojo

- Hmp, ya es hora de irnos, tu Sakura debes descansar – explico en su típico tono frío

- Pero, debo curar a los heridos – se quejo ella

- No hay, huyeron los muy cobardes, vamonos, los demás ya se adelantaron – dijo Naruto

- ¿Regresamos? – dijo confundida la pelirosa

- Si, Neji le envió un aviso a la Hokage, veremos después como los atraparemos – dijo Sasuke

- Ah…, de acuerdo – asintió

Sin decir nada más, el Uchiha sujeto a Sakura de la cintura y junto a Naruto comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la Aldea…

Continuara…


	12. Una Muerte Inesperada

Advertencias: Un poco de OOC. Muerte de un personaje.

Capitulo 12: Una Muerte Inesperada

Una vez que el grupo regreso a la Aldea, Hinata fue corriendo a recibir al Uzumaki al verlo llegar, Neji siguió de largo hasta la torre junto a los demás, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura fueron hasta su casa…

- Sasuke-kun – llamo

- ¿Mmm? – cuestiono

- Tenia ganas de ir a ver a mi padre, hasta ahora no lo he hecho – dijo dudosa

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto fríamente

- No, esta bien, debes estar cansado, ve a casa y relájate – sugirió Sakura

- Tú también debes descansar, Sakura recuerda que estas de casi 4 meses – advirtió el Uchiha

- Lo se, te prometo que iré tan rapido como pueda – sonrió para tranquilizarlo

- Hmp, de acuerdo, pero déjame por lo menos acompañarte hasta allí – dijo preocupado, claramente se veía la protección que le otorgaba a su mujer

- De acuerdo – dijo dulcemente besándolo en los labios

Continuaron su camino hasta la casa del padre de la ojijade, una vez allí el joven azabache se fue al ver como entraba en la casa, realmente estaba cansado, en si la pelea no había sido muy fuerte, pero las tensiones que le había provocado la preocupación que había sentido por Sakura lo había agotado mentalmente, es por eso que en todo el viaje de vuelta la había sujetado de la cintura, para así poder sentirla con él…

Al entrar a su mansión, prendió las luces y vio todo como siempre, limpio y ordenado, cortesía de Sakura, desde que vivían juntos la casa estaba rebosante de alegría, por la mañana usualmente se quedaban un rato en la cama mirándose y charlando de lo que harán en el dia, cuando las necesidades sexuales son bastantes suelen bañarse juntos o hasta hacer el amor antes de que Sasuke se vaya…

Luego la pelirosa se queda en la mansión y ordena y prepara todo, muchas veces le lleva el almuerzo a Sasuke al saber que esta muy atareado con las misiones ninjas y los entrenamientos. Y por la noche la ojijade siempre lo mima de una u otra manera. A decir verdad, la vida que lleva ahora junto a Sakura es la más hermosa que pudo haber vivido…

Subió a su habitación y se saco la ropa para entrar a bañarse, sentir el agua resbalando por su cuerpo era una sensación realmente placentera. Luego de haber terminado se puso unas bermudas negras junto a una musculosa blanca y se acostó en la cama matrimonial, la cual también tenía el inconfundible aroma a cerezos de su esposa…

Se quedo helado al saber lo que pensó,… esposa…, si, eso quería, que Sakura fuera algo mas que su pareja y la madre de su hijo, quería que llevara el apellido Uchiha, que su ropa tuviera el símbolo de su clan, después de todo se lo merecía.

Unos golpes lo trajeron a la realidad, se levanto con fastidio y fue hacia la puerta de entrada, al abrir vio a un ambu frente a él…

- ¿Ocurre algo? – cuestiono secamente

- Señor Uchiha, la señorita Sakura lo necesita de inmediato en el hospital – dijo urgentemente el ninja

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito sin importarle mostrar su debilidad - ¡¿le ocurrió algo?!

- No se los detalles, pero se que debe de ir de inmediato – dijo para luego desaparecer

Sin esperar un segundo comenzó a saltar entre los techos de la casa hasta divisar el tejado del hospital. Llego allí y vio a Kakashi y a Naruto preocupados y nervioso, en seguida se acerco hacia ellos…

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – pregunto secamente

- Sasuke, cálmate – comenzó diciendo Kakashi

- No Hatake, yo no me calmo hasta que no me digan donde esta la madre de mi hijo – gruño molesto, justo en ese momento salio Tsunade del consultorio secándose la frente con un pañuelo

- ¡Vieja!, ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan? – cuestiono de inmediato el Kyuubi

- Ella esta mejor – respondió simplemente

- ¿Qué paso?, quiero verla – hablo el menor de los Uchiha

- Según lo que me contó, cuando entro en la casa de su padre no lo vio en el living donde usualmente esta tomando alcohol – respiro profundo – subió las escaleras llamándolo cuando encontró mucha sangre en el suelo, al entrar en su habitación vio a su padre asesinado en el suelo al mismo tiempo que una sombra salía por la ventana de la habitación

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta el mismo Sasuke se quedo sorprendido ante esto. Iba a hablar, pero al ver que la Hokage no había terminado de contar el relato se quedo callado esperando que terminase…

- Intento ayudarlo inútilmente, dándole un poco de chakra, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado por la misión, por lo que se descompenso y comenzó a sentirse mal – termino explicando

- Luego la encontré yo – dijo Kakashi – justo pasaba por allí cuando escuche el grito de Sakura, al entrar, ella estaba desmayada junto al cadáver su padre

- Sakura-chan… - susurro el Kyuubi

- Entrare a verla – dijo con un hilo de voz el moreno

Y sin más que decir, entro al consultorio donde la pelirosa se encontraba acostada en una camilla descansando después de tantas emociones…


	13. Angustia y Un Entierro

**Advertencias:** El capitulo es un poco corto, ando con un par de problemas, espero poder actualizar mas rapido, lo único que les digo es que se me hará difícil. Pero lo intentare.

Por las dudas, OOC.

Capitulo 13: Angustia y Un Entierro

Una vez dentro del consultorio la observo, sujetando su vientre mientras de sus ojos las lágrimas transparentes se deslizaba hasta el mentón, su labio inferior temblaba, su color de piel estaba deteriorado, quedando más blanca de lo que era.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo sorprendiéndola, sabia muy bien que ella no lo había detectado.

A los pocos segundos noto como la tensión de la pelirosa aflojaba y se entregaba a ese abrazo protector…

- Yo…, no sabia que hacer – dijo sollozando

- Shhh, tranquila… - murmuro apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella

- Intente…, intente salvarlo, pero… - mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, para luego aferrarse a Sasuke

- Lo se, se que hiciste lo posible – dijo en su típico tono frío, pero sin ser violento

- Sasuke-kun – susurro quedando en silencio

Ambos estuvieron así por un rato, abrazados, el moreno le acariciaba la espalda, tranquilizándola, sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo, hasta que la ojijade se decidió por subir la mirada, para encontrarse con esos profundos posos azabaches.

El Uchiha la miro, inspeccionándola, haber si estaba bien…

- Sask… - intento decir

Pero antes de que la joven mujer pudiera terminar de nombrarlo, el azabache la beso, abriéndose paso entre sus labios y explorando esa cavidad tan dulce. El beso era demandante y exigente, invadido de necesidad, no solo carnal, sino también de cariño y afecto. Sakura le correspondió, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo con ella, y esta era justo lo que quería.

Una vez satisfechos se fueron calmando, rozándose los labios hasta solo besarse apenas, luego se separaron…

- Pensé que te había pasado algo - soltó por fin Sasuke

- Sasuke – se sonrojo ella – estoy bien, gracias

Hmp, afuera están todos preocupados – dijo con fastidio – ¿quieres que entren?

- No…, quiero estar sola – dijo en un susurro

- Yo no me iré Sakura – declaro

- Quédate, pero, quiero… - dudo en decirlo

- Me quedare en silencio, no te preocupes – dijo sin más, a lo que la kunoichi le sonrió agradecida

----------------------------

A las pocas semanas, el funeral del señor Haruno fue llevado a cabo cerca de las tres de la tarde, muchos amigos de él y de Sakura acudieron al entierro. Su nombre fue puesto junto al de los demás ninjas. Cada uno deposito una flor blanca en su tumba, mas tarde la gente comenzó a irse, solo la pelirosa quedo mirando la tierra donde ahora estaba el cadáver de su padre…

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y Hinata la esperaban observándola a lo lejos, dándole su espacio, su tiempo. Luego de un rato la pelirosa se giro y comenzó a caminar en destino a sus amigos.

El Uchiha se acerco a ella recibiéndola con un abrazo, así cada uno la abrazo, mostrándole el apoyo que ella precisaba…

Luego del horrible acontecimiento, la joven embarazada no volvió a ser la misma, en el dia sonreía poco, no salía de casa y apenas hablaba. Pronto se acercaba su cumpleaños, 15 de Marzo, y el Uchiha sabia que era una oportunidad de levantarle los ánimos a su mujer, por lo que decidió pedir ayuda, y ahora mismo se encontraba en la puerta de lo que seria su ayuda…

- ¿Si? – hablo una vos tímida detrás de la puerta

- Hmp, soy yo – murmuro fastidiado, realmente odiaba pedir ayuda, pero ciertamente no tenia ni idea de que hacer en estos casos

- ¿Sasuke? – Dijo abriendo la puerta la joven de ojos perla - ¿ocurre algo?

- Yo… - susurro mirando el suelo

- ¡¡¿Es el teme?!! – grito una voz de adentro llegando al lado de Hinata

- Hmp, dobe – dijo molesto

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la peliazul

- Quiero – empezó diciendo, para luego ver las expectantes miradas de ambos – quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Sakura

- Vaya teme, jamás pensé que nos pedirías ayuda para algo así – confeso Naruto

- ¿Quién dijo que estoy pidiendo ayuda? – pregunto arrogante

- ¿A no? – se burlo el rubio

- No se preocupen – hablo la joven, sabiendo la pelea que se aproximaba – Ino, Ten-Ten y yo ya estuvimos planeando algo

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito el Kyuubi - ¡¿y por que no me dijiste?!

- Por que siempre abres la boca cuando menos se lo espera, Naruto-kun – respondió sonriendo dulcemente

- Dobe – dijo Sasuke con sorna

- Cállate teme, eso no es cierto Hinata-chan – reprocho con ojos llorosos

- ¿Y que armaron? – cuestiono interesado el poseedor del sharingan

- Mmm… - se hizo la interesante - ya lo veras

Continuara…


	14. Extraño Pero Placentero

Capitulo 14: Extraño Pero Placentero

Era el 14 de Marzo y una pelirosa se encontraba en su alcoba mirando por la ventana, silenciosa y solitaria. Solo se escuchaba el viento soplar levemente, y las caricias suaves de este sobre su rostro. Un brillo tenue, transparente y delicado resbalo por su mejilla, y trazó un camino hasta su mentón, donde la lagrima fue limpiada por un fuerte dedo masculino….

La pelirosa alzo su rostro al sentir el contacto, y vio a Sasuke, mirándola fijo, su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción…

- Sasuke… - dijo en un susurro la joven

- Iba a preguntarte como estabas, pero esa lagrima me dio la respuesta – comento en un tono neutro

- Lo siento, estaba distraída – dijo limpiándose la cara – no te escuche llegar, tampoco hice la comida

- Llegue hace media hora – dijo el moreno

- ¿A si? – Dijo Sakura - ¿Por qué no viniste a saludarme?

- Sakura, entre al cuarto hace 20 minutos, y te llame dos veces – respondió

- Lo siento, yo… - sin aguantar mas, lloro descontroladamente y el moreno la abrazo

En esos meses, la joven había estado muy mal emocionalmente, Sasuke tenía que andar diciéndole que comiera más en cada almuerzo o cena, ya que ella casi siempre estaba sin apetito. El Uchiha se había vuelto más comunicativo que antes, hablaba más y las personas de la aldea lo aceptaba mucho más, también la hokage, ya que esta había visto claramente como cuidaba de su alumna…

El pelinegro la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama, comenzó a besarle el cuello lenta y pausadamente, la pelirosa seguía sollozando, pero cada vez se calmaba más y mas, comenzando a sentir las caricias del pelinegro y disfrutar de ellas. Empezó a sacarle la ropa a medida que descendía por su cuerpo, besando, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo las zonas mas tentadoras de su piel, una vez en ropa interior beso su abultado vientre de 7 meses y lo lamió de arriba a bajo, sujetándola de la cintura, mientras que la ojijade, gemía levemente y lo agarraba del cabello…

- ¡Sasuke-kunnnn! – gimió fuertemente

Al sentir como este le habría las piernas, le bajaba las bragas y le lamia el centro de su ser, pasando la lengua por todos los recovecos posibles. La joven gemía descontrolada, moviendo la cabeza aun lado y al otro. Llego al orgasmo dando un grito de placer, el azabache se paro, se abrió la camisa, se abrió los pantalones y saco su enorme miembro para luego entrar en Sakura dando una bestial embestida…

- ¡¡Sasuke!! – grito sorprendida por su brusquedad

El ojinegro le quito el sostén y tomo un pezón erecto en su boca para comenzar a succionarlo, mientras comenzaba a embestir con una fuerza moderada, luego la beso en la boca tan apasionadamente que a la pelirosa le costo seguirle el ritmo. El clímax estaba cerca, muy cerca, ambos lo sentían, Sasuke apuro las embestidas y provoco que Sakura terminara con un orgasmo potente y largo, después de unas diez embestidas mas, el también termino y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás susurro el nombre de su mujer…

Ambos cayeron rendidos, el moreno se sostenía con las manos, para no caer sobre el vientre de la pelirosa, salio de ella y se acostó a su lado, le beso la frente y la abrazo desde atrás para luego susurrarle al oído…

- En el armario tienes un vestido nuevo, iré a trabajar, a las ocho te paso a buscar, estate preparada – después de lo dicho, se levanto, se abrocho el pantalón y mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa, salio de la habitación sin decir una palabra….

Continuara…


	15. Una Presencia Una Sombra

Capitulo 15: Una presencia, Una sombra

Apenas lo escucho cerrar la puerta, tapándose con las sabanas se dirigió hacia el armario, encontrando en su interior un hermoso vestido largo, especial para embarazadas, de color verde esmeralda, con un pronunciado escote y una calida caída. Sonrío, había sido una estupida, todo este tiempo, en vez de disfrutar que Sasuke estaba a su lado, que estaba por ser madre de dos hermosos mellizos y de sus amigas que tanto la apoyaban ahora que sabían la verdad de todo.

Abrió el cajón y saco su ropa interior favorita, colornegro, tal vez, en la noche, pudiera pedirle disculpas al Uchiha de una forma diferente a las palabras. Entro en la ducha y refresco su cuerpo con el agua tibia, limpiándolo de toda la transpiración que el moreno le había provocado. Sonrío al verse desnuda frente al espejo luego de haberse terminado de bañar; su vientre abultado llevaba dos preciosas vidas en su interior…

Una vez puesta la ropa interior, se dirigió al armario nuevamente y saco su vestido, un escalofrío recorrió su nuca, ¿Cómo no lo había notado?, otro chacra extremadamente fuerte se hallaba en ese cuarto, se volteo lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con unos ojos rojos carmesí…

- ¿Qué quieres? – cuestiono dejando caer el vestido al suelo

- A Sasuke muerto – susurro sombríamente, provocando que el corazón de la pelirosa se estruje de dolor

- ¡¡No!! – grito tomando el dije de su cuello – no lo tocaras nunca

La capa del joven se meció ante el rápido movimiento que hizo hasta situarse al lado de la mujer, la kunai apunto su cuello de inmediato, inmovilizándola. Al mismo tiempo, Itachi Uchiha se vio sorprendido cuando observo como su mano estaba siendo detenida por una cadena de oro, manteniendo su arma a centímetros del cuello de la joven, dejando así que ella pudiera moverse con más agilidad.

- No por nada estoy con Sasuke – luego de decir esas palabras utilizo un jutsu para poder paralizarlo por unos segundos aprovechando para escapar

Corrió todo lo que su vientre le permitía al bajar las escaleras, volteando la cabeza cada tanto, corroborando que el asesino no apareciera. La puerta del living fue abierta justo cuando la kunoichi terminaba de bajar. En el umbral, Sasuke Uchiha estaba vestido de traje, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que no portaba su Katana…

- ¡Sasuke! – grito intentando advertir la situación

El moreno frunció el ceño sin entender por que su novia, agitada y en ropa interior había gritado su nombre…

- Sakura…, ¿Qué… - antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano, quien estaba en la espalda de la pelirosa traspasando su hombro con su espada, provocando que el liquido carmín recorriera su piel nívea con extrema lentitud

Continuara…


	16. Su Promesa

Capitulo 16: Su Promesa

Su respiración se agito de forma espontánea, la adrenalina invadió su mente. Su hermano quito la espada de un tirón, dañando aun más la herida. La kunoichi grito de dolor y perdió el equilibrio; Sasuke la sostuvo de inmediato, impidiendo que toque el suelo. En un movimiento rápido, mas por reflejo que por razonamiento saco a la pelirosa de la casa y le coloco su saco negro por sobre los hombros para tapar su media desnudez.

- ¿Puedes curarla? – cuestionó mirándola a los ojos

- No, puedo detener la hemorragia simplemente – contestó

- Hazlo, me encargare de mi hermano – comentó alejándose de ella

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó llamándolo

- Ahora no Sakura – dijo sin más yéndose de allí

- Sasuke… - la suplica de la joven se fundió en el viento

Entro nuevamente al hogar y busco con la mirada. ¡Por eso odiaba dejar su Katana!. Sintió el chakra lejos del pueblo, el muy maldito había huido. Eso no era importante, lo alcanzaría rápidamente, el problema ahora era su mujer. Volvió a su lado y la tomo en brazos nuevamente y sin decir nada comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado, llegando a la casa de Naruto.

- ¿Sasuke, que hacemos aquí? – habló la ojijade

- ¡¡Naruto abre la puerta!! – gritó furioso el Uchiha

- ¡¡Maldita sea Sasuke-Teme!! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – Contestó molesto aun sin abrir la puerta – estoy retozando con Hinata

- Me importa una mierda, ¡sal ya! – exigió el moreno

- Grrrr…, me las pagaras – Naruto apareció en el umbral de la puerta, miro la sangre que caía al suelo desde el cuerpo de su hermana - ¡¿Qué…?!

- Llévala al hospital – se la entregó – cuídala hasta que vuelva

- Pero, espera… ¡Sasuke! – el gritó de Naruto no sirvió de nada para detener al joven vengador. Miro a la pelirosa - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Itachi – las simples palabras resolvieron cualquier incógnita del ojiazul

Mientras saltaba por los bosques, el peliazul se encontraba realmente molesto. De seguro su maldito hermano se había llevado su arma, ya que no la había encontrado. No importaba, confiaba en si mismo, podría ganarle con o sin la katana. Se detuvo en seco cuando los árboles llegaron a su fin, dando paso a un playón lo suficientemente grande para que se desarrollara una batalla entre los mas poderosos Uchihas.

Frente a él, el integrante de Akatsuki lo miraba fríamente…

- Buen lugar – comentó sonriendo cínicamente el joven

- Para tu tumba – sonrió Itachi

-Sobreviviste – dijo sin más, escupiendo las palabras

- Sasuke, ¿aun crees poder vencerme? – Habló – te faltan años hermano

- Años, pero no asesinatos – se burló el Uchiha menor – con 17 años ya había matado a mas personas que tu

- Me entere de eso – murmuró con rudeza – pero…, con matar gente que no conoces no ganas nada

- Habla – ordenó Sasuke queriendo saber a lo que se refería

- Estupido hermano pequeño – rió Itachi – yo mate a todo el clan, escuchando los gritos de cada niño con el que alguna vez había jugado, matando a mis amigos, tíos y padres – sonrió y preparo su espada – disfrutando del horror de tus ojos – de su capa lanzo la katana del Uchiha, este la atrapó en el aire y la desenvaino

-¿Eso te hace fuerte? – Preguntó irónico – tan solo alimentas tu demencia

- ¿Podrías matar a Sakura Haruno? – nombró el Ninja

El simple nombramiento de esas palabras lo alteró. Nadie tocaría a su Sakura, la madre de sus hijos; su futura esposa…

Nadie la dañaría de nuevo, y su hermano pagaría por lo que le había hecho. Sin esperar más arremetió contra él con su chidori ya preparado.

No podía morir, no podía dejar a una familia sola, a unos niños sin un padre. Volvería, esa era su promesa.

---------------

- ¿Aun te duele? – cuestionó Naruto

- No tanto – respondió Sakura sentada en la camilla del hospital. La cara de la joven se puso pálida

- Sakura-chan, pareces una muerta – rió el rubio

- Naruto – murmuró – llama a la enfermera

- ¿Por? – cuestionó curioso sin entender

- ¡¡¡Por que rompí bolsa!!! – gruñó entre asustada y desesperada

Continuara…


	17. Un Sueño Cumplido

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Buenas!, como verán cumplí con mi palabra. Intente hacer este capitulo lo más ameno que pude, estoy contenta con este fic, espero ustedes también. Desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que me siguieron y espero lo sigan haciendo con mis otras historias. Lamento los baches que tuve en los que no podía actualizar por problemas personales. Igualmente debo comentarles que estoy eternamente agradecida por su paciencia y en recompensa estoy escribiendo más fics en mis cuadernos para luego subirlos. Casi todos SasuSaku.

Mil gracias a todos, rezo porque hayan disfrutado de este fic y de que el final les sea agradable. También gracias a aquellos que me dieron sus consejos y corrigieron mis errores. Es bueno aprender de ellos.

Bueno, sin más que decirles, me despido, nos veremos próximamente.

Capitulo 17: Un Sueño Cumplido

En el bosque, a lo lejos de Konoha se escuchaban los golpes constantes de las espadas al chocar. Era una batalla, incesante y cansadora; repleta de odio y venganza. Años de entrenamiento, alejándose del mundo para solo tener en mente su misión, su cometido. Asesinando, convirtiéndose en aquello que en realidad no quería. Ser un hombre como su hermano. Cierto que quería ser poderoso, invencible, perfecto. ¿Pero a que precio había conseguido todo eso? Logrando que lo llamen sangre sucia, que lo odien, le deseen la muerte, deshonrando al poderoso Clan Uchiha pero por sobre todo, a sus padres.

Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta. Todo lo que él siempre había anhelado lo hubiera conseguido en el equipo 7, aquel grupo de amigos que jamás lo traiciono, que nunca lo abandonaron, que siempre estuvieron con él, apoyándolo, intentando sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido. Este era el momento decisivo, la batalla final, cuando culminaría su pasado y comenzaría un futuro junto a Sakura y sus hijos. Los dos futuros Uchihas más poderosos. Nadie podría interponerse en su camino para terminar con su historia, nadie.

- Te mataré, Itachi – murmuró Sasuke antes de volver a sentir la presión de la espada de su hermano contra la suya

* * *

- ¡¡Sakura Haruno hazme el favor de pujar!! – la voz de Tsunade retumbo en la sala de parto

- Duele… - gimió la pelirosa

- Por supuesto que duele, tienes que sacar a un ser humano – explicó al instante

- Sasuke – llamó cansada

- No esta – la miró triste – vendrá pronto, no va a morir sabiendo que tiene una familia

- Naruto – dijo en un suspiro – tráeme a Naruto Tsunade-sama

- De acuerdo – la rubia miró a una enfermera - ¡ya escuchaste a Sakura, trae al mocoso ahora!

- ¡Si Tsunade-sama! – asintió la jovencita

A los pocos minutos el joven Uzumaki entro en la sala con cara de desorientado, observo la situación, intentando de adivinar su lugar en todo ese desastre. Vio la mano extendida de Sakura y de inmediato se dirigió hasta allí, tomándosela. Sonrío comprensivo y acaricio su frente transpirada.

- Tranquila hermanita, todo estará bien – la tranquilizó

- Si… - la afirmación de la pelirosa fue mas dudosa que positiva

- Bien, estas teniendo otra contracción, probemos nuevamente – dijo Tsunade - ¡Puja!

- Grrrr…. – gruñó por el dolor la joven embarazada

- Un poco mas, veo la cabeza, vamos Sakura – sonrió orgullosa la Hokague

- Vamos Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto sin estar muy seguro aun de lo que ocurría

Como un regalo del cielo, el llanto del bebe lleno sus oídos de placer, sonrío, buscando con la mirada al recién nacido. Pasándolo de un brazo a otro, observo como lo examinaban.

- Bien hecho cariño – dijo Tsunade – tuviste un hermoso varoncito de 3 Kg.

- ¡Seika! – chilló de alegría para luego volver a gemir

- Vamos Sakura, otra contracción, falta la niña, tu puedes – alentó la medica

- No doy mas – dijo la ojijade

- Un poco más Sakura-chan – sonrió el rubio – falta mi sobrina

- ¡Puja! – nuevamente el grito de su maestra la lleno de fuerza, logrando sacar a su hija de su cuerpo

- Bien hecho pupila – felicitó Tsunade pasando a la niña para que la inspeccionen – pesa 2, 900 Kg. ¿Cómo se llamara?

- Mikoto – dijo sonriendo feliz

Ambos niños fueron colocados en su pecho, sus manitos chiquitas, sus cuerpitos frágiles, sus rostros hermosos. Eran simplemente perfectos. Los observo con atención, y a través de sus diminutos gorritos pudo ver el cabello azabache que tenia el niño y el violáceo de la niña. Sonrió, al parecer un poco de sus genes habían llegado a ellos justo a tiempo. No se había puesto a pensar en que cabía la posibilidad de que se parezcan a Surue, pero tampoco era importante, o eso creía…

Seguramente habría cuestionamientos de parte de ellos y de los demás, pero serian contestadas con la verdad, ahora que estaba más segura de si misma y que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigas, Naruto, Kakashi y sobre todo, Sasuke; no había nada que pudiera pasar. Lamento el hecho de que no tendrían abuelos, de pequeña, ella había disfrutado mucho de su compañía y le hubiera gustado lo mismo para ellos.

Al parecer la vida tenía otros planes en mente, esperaba que esos planes no involucraran la muerte de su amado Sasuke.

- Sakura – llamó Tsunade - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansada – dijo – pero feliz. Tsunade-sama, ¡soy Mama!

- Si pequeña, y serás una madre maravillosa – dijo su maestra con los ojos brillosos – ven, te enseñare a amamantarlos

* * *

Clavo su katana en la tierra, al lado del cuerpo de su hermano. Escupió sangre, estaba agotado y las últimas palabras del Uchiha no dejaban para nada su mente tranquila. Sonrió cínicamente, ¡Maldito Itachi y su estupido razonamiento! Había hecho todo simplemente para que él se fortaleciera, jamás había escuchado estupidez tan grande. Miro el cielo estrellado, y recordó.

Flash Back

"_Creciste Sasuke, me superaste y no te dejaste vencer; pero recuerda algo hermano mío. La masacre que cometí, será en vano si te dejas derrotar por ti mismo"_

Fin Flash Back

Aun no las comprendía. Gritó, de furia, de odio, de tristeza. Su único familiar con vida, estaba muerto, asesinado por su propia espada. ¿Es que no había otras opciones? Hubiera podido entrenarlo él mismo. Siempre admiro a su hermano mayor y sabia que la felicidad y el honor que habría sentido si ese privilegio se le hubiera concedido, serian únicos. Pero no, tuvo que elegir el camino difícil, ¿Por qué?, quien sabe…

Había algo que Itachi Uchiha le había ocultado, una parte de la historia del Clan, de sus vidas. La ansiedad lo consumía como una ola de incertidumbre. Averiguaría todo, con el tiempo. Por el momento se encargaría de Sakura y su familia.

¡Sakura!, había sido herida gravemente, debía volver junto a ella cuanto antes. Sin esperar un minuto más, limpio su espada y vendando con la haori su pierna herida, comenzó a saltar en dirección al hospital.

Una vez allí, ingreso atolondrado, nadie se encontraba en la recepción, ni en la sala de espera. Miro el horario, las dos de la mañana. Según Sakura le había contado, había unas horas en las que el personal del hospital descansaba para comer y beber, algo así como un recreo de unos 20 minutos. Camino por los pasillos, dejando una huella de sangre por cada lugar donde pasara, Tsunade lo mataría.

A lo lejos, diviso a una morena, Surue, quien miraba por la ventana con una extraña mirada en los ojos, se acerco a ella y volteándola fuertemente la presionó contra la pared, ahorcándola.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – gruñó furioso, no estaba de humor

- ¡Sasuke! – Gimió dolorosamente – suéltame… - rogó

- Te hice una pregunta – dijo lentamente

- Mis hijos nacieron – declaró como pudo

- ¡¿Tus hijos?! – Dijo irónico – no son nada tuyo Surue

- Pero… - la queja no se escucho, ya que el moreno la tiro al suelo con fuerza

- Lárgate perra – dijo fríamente – nunca mas quiero verte cerca de mi familia

No espero hasta que respondiera, se marcho, buscando ahora con más afán la habitación en donde estaban su mujer y sus hijos. ¡Hijos!, por fin era padre. Se detuvo en seco, si sus cálculos no fallaban Sakura tenia recién 7 meses de embarazo, la única manera en que pudieran nacer antes seria… ¡No!, la pelirosa debía estar bien, corrió, observando las habitaciones, a lo lejos, vio a Naruto.

- ¡Dobe! – Dijo enojado - ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

- Allí – dijo señalando la habitación contigua a donde ellos se encontraban – mal humorado – murmuro una vez desapareció tras la puerta

Ingreso con apuro, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. La imagen de la pelirosa, amamantando a ambos niños, verlos succionar con tanto anhelo el seno materno en busca de alimento, lo llenó de una ternura indescriptible. Los observo, acercándose con lentitud, Sakura subió la mirada al escucharlo y sus ojos jades comenzaron a emanar lágrimas de felicidad y tranquilidad.

- Sasuke… - susurró embelezada, lo inspeccionó - ¡estas herido, llamare a Tsunade y…!

- Sakura – la llamó – créeme que en este momento no me duele nada

Los ojos azabaches cambiaron a rojizos cuando activo el Sharingan, grabando en su mente la belleza indescriptible de esa escena, se sentó en la camilla para estar cerca de ellos y sonrío orgulloso, con su típica sonrisa prepotente.

- Nuestros hijos Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura sonriéndole

- Lo se – dijo en un susurro – son fuertes

- Así es – lo miró con ternura – no podía esperar mas de los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha

- Y Sakura Uchiha – aclaró él, sorprendiéndola - en cuanto te recuperes, nos encargaremos en convertirte oficialmente en la

La niña, dejo de alimentarse y miro a su padre con interés. Sakura la tomo en brazos y se la extendió, volviendo luego a sujetar a Seika. Sasuke la tomo con cuidado y la miro serio, inspeccionándola, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – cuestionó preocupada la joven

- Faltaran ninjas en Konoha – comentó desinteresado, observando como Mikoto sujetaba su dedo índice con fuerza

- ¿a que te refieres? – dijo Sakura

- Pobre de aquel que ose tocarla – sonrío fríamente, haciendo sonreír feliz a la madre primeriza

- Sasuke – regañó negando con la cabeza

- ¿Cómo fue que nacieron antes? – preguntó serio

- Según Tsunade-sama siguen siendo contradicciones del jutsu, volvió a adelantar unos meses – lo miró despreocupada – tranquilo, están perfectamente, como si hubieran estado 9 meses en mi vientre… - hizo una pausa - ¿Itachi?

- Donde tiene que estar – respondió, para luego llamarla – Sakura…

- Dime – dijo la ojos jade

- Gracias…


End file.
